Clash: Journey Of Siblings
by Ivy Starr
Summary: When Ivy and Vince wind up in PupupuLand with no memory of how they got there, they are thrown into a whirlwind of confusion and battles. Used to be known as Clash. Its a re-write. Rated T For swearing and violence.
1. Strange Beginings

Why was it so hard just to read sometimes? I'm fluent in every language I Know of, And Sometimes I can't even read the large print books in My own language. I Leaned onto the wall behind me, Giving off an inner sigh. The Recent battle with the swarms of drifters when Escargon's mother was hear was the most excitement I've had in weeks, and All I got to do Was Bark out commands like a Fireman. Even so, Atleast I got _some._ A Small Knock on my Door tore my out of my thoughts quickly. I Pulled myself together mentally And went back to my book.

"Yes?" I asked, the first few words becoming recognizeable.

"Sir Meta Knight, I Um..." It was Fumu. I can only Imagine what's going to happen now. Most of the time, when She Comes to me its to help Kirby from some Demon beast. "We have some visitors."

The door Cracked open, Fumu stepping inside. She was obviously A Bit nervous, for what reason Unbenounced to myself. The Door Was Slammed open and Two, Teenage boys Stepped Inside. One Had a Huge, Ear to Ear Grin On his face and the other just looked at the room in pure Bewilderment.

The First one, The grinning one, Had Deep Green Hair and Matching eyes, Wearing a Black Hoodie with some sort of Characters I didn't know Written on the front, and a Pair of Blue Jeans that had rips in the Knees. He was earing Old, Worn out leather Working boots and He was cradling a Skateboard in His Hands, Most Of his hair Tucked into a Messenger Boy hat. One last observation was the Drawstring Bag on his back was Backed full and Drawn tightly closed and to his back.

The Second one Had Stark White Hair And Deep Blue eyes. He Wasn't looking at me, Like The green Haired Boy, But More so at the Room Itself. He was Wearing what looked Like a White Uniform top the wasn't tucked into the Pair Of Jeans with Rips that Adorn His Legs, aswell. He wore a pair of Tennis Shoes that were black with White Writing, and Had his hands in his pockets. His final observation was the Charm Hooked to His Belt Loop. It Looked Like a A Leaf of some sort. It was MAde of Steele and Painted withe a See-through black Paint that gave off the look of Black Ice.

"I was On my was to Drop Kirby Off at home And I found them lying on the side of the road, and I didn't know what to do, But Most of the time you have the Answer, So I thought I'd bring them to you incase they were demon beasts, and I-" Fumu was talking Too Quickly for her own good out of Plain Fear. I'm sure if you wer 12 years old and had Two Beinds four times as tall as you, you would be Scared, Too.

"Fumu, It was a good thing You Brought them to me. There's no telling What Dedede Would Have them do. If You wish, You may leave." I said, Cutting her off Before she hurt herself.

"Thank you." She said and Moved past the Two people. I Took a Step closer to the Two. The White haired one payed No mind, But the Green haired one began to stair with greater Intensity.

"My name is-" I began, Testing to see If they knew Common language or not.

"You're Sir Meta Knight!"The Green Haired One Chimed Happily. He Dove at me and Instinctively, I Jumped away, Pulling my Sword out and Pointing it at him. By the time I had Turned to look at the Green haired one, he was Sitting on the floor Crying, the white haired one At his side, Crouching to be at Eye Level.

"Are you okay, Nii-San?" He asked, Using his Sleve to Wipe a Small bit of Blood for the other's Forehead. The Green haired one Whimpered Quietly and Nodded. "Good." The White haired one said, Pulling out A Sucker from his Pocket and giving it to him. He Quickly opened it and Began to eat it, Smilling happily.

"I'm sorry." the White haired one Said Boldly, turning to look at me.

"For What?" I said, My Tone Demanding its own answer. Most of the time, someone who says 'Im sorry' when they've done nothing is getting ready to do something.

"Not being able to Control My Family Members." He Said. "My Name Is Vincent V. Starr. You can call Me Vince." He said, Walking over to Shake my Hand. He bent down and Smiled. I Contemplated it a moment and Shook his hand.

"Sir Meta Knight." I said Slowly. "I Meant not To hurt your Brother."

"You didn't Do anything wrong, Fangirls can be a Pain. And, She's my Sister." Vince said to me. The Green haired one Stood Up, Rubbing her Head in pain. Vince Patted his Sister's Back. "Introduce yourself and don't Try and Glomp him."

"My Name..." She began, Wringing her Fingers. "Is Iviniya R Starr. Just Call Me Ivy, Though."

"Iviniya?" asked. The name Rang in my ears for a moment before I could respond again. "That's Beautiful." HEr Face Flushed and She looked away, Walking over to the window on the opposite wall to look out, trying to hide her blush.

"She's a Really big fan of yours, and, Well... She Knows Tons about You." Vincent said.

"Really, now? How Much?" I asked. This Girl was interesting.

"Alot." She said. " Like, I know The Truth about you, and I know what you look like under your mask, And I know your favorite color, Your Favorite Food, I know that you hide a Jar of Candy On the shelf behind your door..."

"Interesting. I Can assume You know more then that?" I asked.

"Lots more."

"Mm. Oh, I nearly Forgot." I said, Remembering that I thought That She was a Boy. "I'm Sorry For Thinking you were a boy."

"No, No! It's Fine!" She Said, turning to Look at me. Another Small trickle of Blood ran down her forehead. "I'm sure that If I saw someone who looked Like I do, I'd think She was a boy, Too!" She reached up and took her hat off, Her Green hair Falling past her shoulders. She Unzipped her Hoodie, aswell. "I Like being confused as a Boy. It Makes it easier to duck my fans." She said. I Began to Ask About her Fans, but I needed to stay on track.

"Where are you from?" I asked Suddenly.

"Galaxy 8109735MW." Ivy Said.

"That's Blurry. Where Exactly is that?" I said. I hadn't been near there in years. I watched as Ivy Walked over to the window wall again, Pulling out A Cellphone. She pushed a Few buttons, A Chart being Displayed on the wall. She Set the Cellphone down and Walked over the the wall, Pointing to a Small, Little purple dot at the top right corner of the Starchart.

"Right here, in sector 13." She said.

"You Know A Bit about Star Charting, don't you?" I asked. Her Knowledge was Clearly Bountiful on the subject.

"Enough to Get around."

"How did You get here?" I Asked. A Momentairy Silence filled the Air. The Two siblings looked at each other wearily.

"We..." Ivy had begun, Looking down.

"We don't know, Sir Meta Knight." Vincent Said, Looking down as well.

"Interesting." Was All I could Say. Before Me Stood Two siblings, who looked nothing Alike, Acted Noting alike, Didn't Know How they came to my planet and had no clue how to get off, Could Speak My Language, And One Who Knew Tons About me that I've never told anyone.

The Depression in their Eyes Was Overbearing. I Had seen it once Before, that Ammount of Depression that could Build Behind the emotional Barrier befor it busted. I had Seen It in the Eyes of My Partner, Jecra, When he was given the message that His Wife had Died in Child Birth. MY Mind Scrambled To Find something to Change the Subject.

"So, Vincent." I Began. "Do you know As much about me As Your Sister?"

"No. She's Obsessed with you. I never really Learned about The Anime, So I wouldn't know."

"Anime?" I asked. "What anime? The one Dedede Attempted?"

"No, On Earth, where we Live, there's an anime about this place. And a Series of Video games, And I think there's a Mini manga, too..." Vincent said, Leading on, Looking at Ivy. She was Looking through something in that Large black bag.

"Two mini manga, actually. I've Played Most of the games ever produced, and I brought Super Star Ultra too. And the box set of the Anime."

"So, What does the Anime Teach you?" I Asked. The fact there was an anime based on Pupupuland was Amazing.

"Alot. It Tells about the Demon beasts Dedede Buys, and it tells about how you Help kirby learn the sword beam. It Also Covers a bit of the War with Nightmare When The GFa was sti-" Ivy Stopped. "When the GFA was still around... And When Jecra..." She was Becoming Upset, Tears forming on the Ridges of her Eyes.

"Uhh..." Vincent Stammered, Reaching in his pocket for another lolli Pop. He Gave it to her, Telling her something and then Walking away. "Ivy, Why don't you Set up the DVD player and we can watch the Anime. I'm Gonna Go talk to Sir Meta Knight Really Quick, Okay?"

"Alrighty!" Ivy Said Cheerily. I watched as she walked over to the Small red TV, and Began looking at it from all Sides. I turned My Vision to Vincent, Who was Waiting by my Door.

"Come on." He said, Opening the Thick wooden door back up. I walked out the Door Behind him, Both of us walking to no-where at all.

"I need you to Know something." He said. "Ivy is probably the most Medically Faulted Person You'll find."

"How So?" I invisioned her In A Hospital bed, and it wasn't the most Farfetched things I'd Ever Imagined.

"She Has this sort of Multiple Personality Syndrome thing, I guess you could say that's what it is... " He Began, Looking up to the Ceiling. "Not To mention She has Severe anxiety, She's Had Pnuemonia So may times The doctors Told her to just stay on Sterioids, She's Got Heart Problems, Chronic Arthritis and Chronic Migranes, Her Eyes had Pigmentation Problems, and Several Other Problems That Don't Really Matter as Much as those."

"What?" I Said, Looking up at his face.

"None of those other probles mean anythign compared the the Multi Personality Syndrome thing."

"Why's that?" I asked Simply.

"When Ivy's Subject by What I Like to call 'Negative' Emotions, The Second Personality is Triggered. Ivy and I like to Call Her 'Poison Ivy', Because She's... Violent."

"How violent?" I asked.

"Very Violent. Most of the Time, Ivy can control Poison Ivy, but We've never seen What happens if Poison Ivy gets Full Control of Ivy."

"...Really now...?"

"Yeah." Vince Said. "We Thing She's The Ultimate in Evil. We both know that If Poison Ivy Escapes, She'll destroy everything. We Think She's Worse then Knightmare."

"Worse then Nightmare?" I Stopped. That Name Made me Quiver, flashbacks of the war coming into my mind. They weren't the best, either. Vince Kept Walking, My Eyes on his back. He noticed the Stop of My footsteps, Turning around.

"Huh?" He Said, Walking back to me. "Meta Knight, What's wrong? Are you okay?" I shook myself out of my thoughts.

"Nothings wrong. I was Just... Thinking. I'm fine." I said.

"Alright then, Why Don't we head back to You're room then?" He Said.

"Alright." I said, Agreeing with him.

--

**WOAH! Again, I'M NOT DEAD?!?! IMPOSSIBLE!**

**So, If You Want Banter about my Life, Go Check out my Journal on DA. .com/**

**I Also Drew a Picture of gijinka/Human Metaknight in a Penguin suit. Follow me, while your there! 3**


	2. The Sun was Shining

**Woohoo. So, Vince Is Practically Begging my To Upload this, which makes Me Lol. Apparently He's Read Chapter 1 four times. xDDD So, On wiht the Show, Hmm?**

* * *

Vince Stood Up And Shut Off The small black Dvd Player. It Blinked a moment and then responded, the TV screen going blank. He Sat down next to Meta Knight and a Sleeping Ivy, sighing. He Shook her Gently.

"Ivy, Wake up. He have to go find some place to sleep." He said. Ivy Sat Up Grogily, The door of Sir Meta Knight's Room Opening. Two Knights, Not Much Taller then Meta Knight himself, Walked in Quietly, Revoming their headgear withough notice of the Two Humans.

"You Guys must be Sword and Blade, Right?" Vince Said. He Looked At His younger sister, Putting a Hand on her back to prevent her from falling backwards and Hitting her head on the wall.

"Nande, Oneii-san? Sodo to Bureido?" She Asked Grogily. Sir Meta Knight Looked at Vince in Suprise. Seeing this, Vince Replied Simply.

"It's Japanese." He Said Quietly. The Two Knights infront of him Turned to Look at the Three. The Taller Took a Step back, hand on hilt.

"Sir, Who-" He began.

"Sword Knight, Blade Knight, These Two are Vincent and Ivy. They don't know How they got here." Meta Knight said Quickly. Vince Held out his hand. Sword and Blade Looked at each Other, Sword Knight Shaking His hand.

"I'm Sword Knight." He Said. He Motioned Toward Blade. "This Is Blade Knight."

"Nice to meet you." Vince Said. He Turned to his sister again. "Ivy, Sword and Blade Knight are here."

Ivy's eyes Oppened a bit more, Loosing focus and then finding it again. Shee Looked at them both, an unamused look on her face. After a Second or too, she Laughed. She Got Up and Tackled them both, Hugging them. Blandeknight reacked for his sword.

"Blade Knight, Calm Down. This is..." Meta Knigth was at a loss for words. He couldn't Call it _normal_. "This is How She says Hello."

"Eh..." Blade Murmered Cautiously. He Waited for the Glomp to be over Before looking her up and down. "You're Not from around here, are you?

"Nope!" She Said ecstatically. "I Come From Earth."

"Earth? I thought that was a barren wasteland."

"H'ya, twenty million years ago, maybe. Come to think of it, I think it was still just being made then." She said. A Silence filled the air. "We Should have a Party!"

Vince Sighed, Sword and Blade Looking at her with looks that said 'What in the hell has you possesed to think that's a good Idea?'.

"Ivy, We can't. Its some ungodly hour of the night and I Don't think anyone is as Easy Going as you are."

"Awww! But We Have Soda!" She Said. She Pulled Out two cans of Doctor Pepper from.

"Two cans is Not Party Material." Vince Corrected. Ivy Looked at him Flatly, Grabbing the bottom of the bag and pulling up, the contents spilling allover. It Looked as thought an Entire 24 pack had been Put into the small black bag. Along with them came A Small, Blue Plushie that was being Sewn together to look like Meta Knight. She Quickly Shoved it back into the Bag in embarresment, Pulling the Drawstrings Tight quickly.

"Was That..." Blade Knigth began.

"Sir Meta Knight?"Sword Finished For Him.

"No!" Ivy Said Defensively quickly.

"Yes it was!" They Said is Unison.

"No it wasn't!" She Said,Holding the bag back from the Approaching Nosey Knights.

"Was So!" the Said, in Unison Again. Get Both Reached for the bag, grabbing it, oepning it, and Pulling the Plushie in the making back out. "See?"

Ivy Blushed and Looked at them both, Standing up and Running out the Door.

"Damnit!" Vince Yelled to No one in Particular, Running out after her. "Ivy, Come Back!"Meta Knigth stared his Knaves Down, thinking to himself of what he Just saw.

"Stay here. I expect an apology from you Both when I return with her." He said. He Ran out after Vince, Stopping at the end of the halway at the window. Vince Sat their Shakily.

"What Happened?" Meta Knight asked. He Looked at Vinces hand. Across it, a Deep Gashcould be seen, bones broken and Visual.

"She Jumped out the window. I Tried to Stop her but she-" He Stopped in pain, Watching as Meta Knight tore a Peice from his cape and wrapped it around the Gash Tightly.

"Stay Here. Don't Move Unless it's absolutely necessairy, and If you feel like your going to fall asleep Do your best not to." Meta Knigth demanded, Jumping out the window aswell. Vince Scoffed Lightly. Is there ayone that could use the stairs?

--

"Ivy!" Meta Knight called. He had Run all the way to Kabu's valley with no sign of her. "Ivy come out, Please!"

He Ran up to Kabu.

"Kabu, Have you seen Ivy?" He asked Airily.

"Yes, She is with the warp star." Kabu said. Meta Knight Stepped forward Quickly, Looking Into the small opening behind the Fire pit. Sitting in the shadow of the moonlight behind the pedestal the warpstar sat on, was Ivy. She Sobbed Quietly in the Small space, the sound echoing slightly.

"Ivy!" He said estatically. He Slipped into the Space and Moved next to her. "Ivy!"

"What?!" She Growled. Meta Knight looked at the tear stained face. It was Not Ivy. Ivy's eyes were never Red, She never had a scowl on her face, and she never let her hair cover her eyes. "Did you come here to make fun of Me for Making a Plushie of You?!"

"No, Ivy!" Meta Knight said. This wasn't like him at all. He never got a warm feeling when He was around anyone else. Why her? Why would her feel like he-... He Looked Down. So this was it? He was told it would happen, that one day e would come across someone that would make him fall for them. He wasn't ready to say it yet. Not Yet. "I think it's... cute."

Ivy turned away.

"Your lying." She said. "Someone who is stained from war doesn not think of things as cute. You're trying to make me feel better aren't you?"

"I'm not lying." He Held the Half Done Plush in his Left hand out to her. "You Said so- On the back. It says that There's no such thing as lies, only mistakes that will be repented."

"Then You're making a Mistake." she Growled. "Because I Know that You don't think it's Cute."

"You are the one who's mistaken, my friend." Sir Meta Knight retorted. "If it is not Cute, then It is Beautiful. Not every 13 year old can hand embroider poetry into the back of a Sphere of Fabric."

"Not Everyone can sprout wings and fly." She said. Silence filled the air.

"Does the wall hold more of your attention then I?" Meta knight asked. Ivy turned her head, Looking at the Plush. The Mask, which had since been Half sewn on, Was Now sewn together tightly. Meta Knight held it out to her, Perching Himself on the wide Pedestal above her. Shee Looked at the Soft plush, Mouth Agape.

"If yours still angry, I've run my course here and there's nothing left for me to do. But I can't leave, so you'll have to Suffer through my presence." Meta Knight said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's raining. I'd Get Soaked." He said.

"Of Course." Ivy Said. "I Love the rain, Though."

"Why?"

"Because the Sun was Shining when My Parents died." She Said Simply. She Sat On the Floor for a While, silence filling the air. She Flipped the armless, Footless Plush over in her hands Numbly. "They always told me how Creative I was, And How Good I was With My Hands." Meta Knight Looked Down.

"I'm Sorry For your loss. And I'm sorry for Reminding you of it." He said. More Silence. Ivy Loked at the wall, Eyes Dull and Tired. She Jumped Slightly as she felt something soft cover her arms.

"You can't Be in the cold too long if you Have Chronic Pnuemonia." He Stated. She Looked down, and On her crossed arms lay Sir Meta Knight's Cape. She Smiled Lightly.

--


	3. Nothing to be Said

Its Amazing How Close Two People can become When they are trapped together in an Impossibly Small Room thats Freezing cold, Slowly filling with rainwater and had no light Whatsoever other then a Slowly distinguishing Torch on a wall opposite of them. This Girl, The Green haired girl who's Lap I am Currently forced to sit on, Was What I needed. She's Lively, Exciting, dare I say, And She's What I needed. That Excitement, the Thrill I Asked any outside powers to grant me for Simply Moments, She was it. This was my gift from the gods, my guilty pleasure in which I wish to endulge myself in always. She was So unique, So refreshing One could compare her to smelling Freshly cut grass.

For Some reason, I find my self sittining her knees, her limbs creating a nest around me. And to My amazement, she was singing, despite the depressing, Deathly atmosphere around me. The song was in A different language, one I would have to learn. She had told me moments ago, as I recall, it's her favorite language, and She's not fluent in it. She Still sings in it though, for the sheer enjoyment of being able to.

"Hoshi No Gekokujo , GekoKujo Daisuke." The Words Spun around me and Made me feel like nothing could go wrong if it wanted to. There was a dripping sound, and It made me cringe and Loose concentration on them. They Stopped. I Looked up Slowly.

"The rain stopped." She said Slowly, as if she didn't belive it. "It's been a while."

"Lets go then." I said Simply. She Nodded, Gathering me up in her arms and Putting her legs down off the warpstar's Pedestal. Immideately, she Hissed. The water was cold, and it was up to her knees.

"Should we take the warpstar?" she asked. "What if it rains more later?"

"No, The Warpstar will be fine. trust me. But Lets get out of here before it does rain more."

She nodded, Squeezing us both through the small enterance . She Picked me up again, Holding me tightly to her Chest as If i were some kind of important sentiment. She looked at both walls of the now flooded kabu valley, Trudging forward through the water. She sighed.

"My Pants are gonna be soaked and I have no Clean Clothes here!" She sighed, Letting her head fall backward. I Could see under the water, there were no Footholds and thus it made it harder for her to walk. But she somehow kept her pace, Kept her same walking pace that, thinking back, she always walked with. It was...Bouncy. That was the only word to describe it. On that same note, I could only Wonder what I could describe her as. She couldn't be defined by any word I knew. She began to quicken her pace considereably, Walking up the Hills and through the denched Plain outside Pupupuland.

When at last we arrived at the castle, She looked at the window she had jumped out of from a little way back. I watched as she jumped for a Branch in a Nearby Tree. It was Tall enought to reach the window, And Finnally I Saw her intentions. I was Still predded against her with one arm, the arms I Clung to Subconciously; If I fell here, I'd be dead. She was the only Person I knew of who could climb trees this fast, and one handed, no less. She Stopped on a Branch, Looking at the Jump from there to the window.

"Not Far. I can Make it." She Said. She Held me just a little bit tighter, Wipers her hand on her pants and then Jumped. We were being thrown through the air, and Half way over I had the doubt that we were going to fall. I Clenched my Eyes Shut, then, and when I Never Felt the Ground, I opened them. I was Upside down, Looking at a Dimly Lit Hallway of Castle Dedede. Ivy was doing a handstand on the Windowsill, And When she flipped into the castle, I was looking at the tree again. She Put me Down, Dropping to her Brothers aide.

"I'm sorry, Oneii, I-" She began.

"Ivy, Don't It's not your fault. Don't worry about it." He said. "Feeling Better?"

"Much." She said.

"What'd you say?" He Asked Me."Normally it takes me days to calm her down when she gets that upset."

"I Didn't say anything." I Lied. "There was nothing to be said."

"Okay then." He said To Me. "Ivy, Can you help me up?"

"Sure." She nodded. She helped her brother up, Looking at his Bad Hand Sorrowfully. "I'll put a Good Bandage on that when we get back to Sir Meta Knight's room."

"Okay." He said. I walked next to them, On the opposite side of Vince from Ivy. When we returned To My room, I was suprised to find my Knaves Standing Infront of something. A Soft Noise could be Heard O the other side of them, and they turned when the door opened.

"Sir!" They said In Unison.

"Both of You, What do you have?" I asked.

"We don't know what it is. It came out of her bag. We think it may be a Baby demon beast." Sword Spoke for them both.

"You guys went through my bag again?" Ivy Said Angrily. She Pushed passed the Two, Looking at whatever they may have been talking about.

"What is it?" Blade asked her, Sword Out and ready.

"Oh For God's sakes, you Wimps! It's a Goddamn Cat." She Yelled, Picking up whatever it was off the ground. She Turned to me. "You have some really, really Stupid knaves."

"I can't disagree with you, but I can't agree." I said Simply.

"Ivy, It's not Nice To clal people Stupid." Vince Said.

"But, Vince, they thought that Misa was a Demon beast." She Retorted.

"Now, I can't say that that isn't Exceedingly Silly, But-"

"UGH!" Ivy Moaned. "They went through my Shit again!" She Motioned to the Many Papers that Scattered the floor of my room.

"Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Didn't I give you Specific instructions?"

"Yes Sir, But when that thing came out of her bag we thought she was a demon beast, and we-"

"Consult me Befor Investigating Anything Having to do with these two." I said. "Now, Apologize to her."

"But She's a Demon beast! She works For Nightmare! Why else wuold she have Maps of Pupu Villiage, And Sheets with Information About Us?" Sword Knight Pleaded.

"Ivy?"

"I'm an Artist. I Don't work for Nightmare. These are all things I've done myself." She Said. "People Buy my art, and Thats How We Get by."

"What about your parents?" Blade Asked.

"Their Dead." She Said Simply. "They died Years ago."

Silence filled the Air. For Some reason, I wanted To Hit both of My Knaves In the Head, Or Punish them somehow, but my mind was too Blurred to do anything.


	4. Follow your Mother's rules

**Teehee.

* * *

**

Vince stared At Ivy. Ivy Stared at Vince.

"Tree." Ivy Said.

"Room!" Vince Demanded.

"Tree!" Ivy Said again.

"Ivy, you're not Sleeping in a Tree. We'll Find a Room in the castle And Sleep in it."

"I'll sleep where ever I want, Thank you very much." Ivy Loaded a Handgun, Slipping it into A Shoulder Holster Under her Jacket. "Now If You'll excuse me, I have a Blue Puffball I have to Protect."

"What Do you mean?" Vince asked, Stating something all the occupants in the room were thinking.

"Today is The Sixth Of January. That Means," She said, Putitng a Knife into the small skabbard on her ankle. "Chilidog Is Going to be Bought in A Few Minutes."

She looked at Sir Meta Knight.

"And He is not going to be hurt because Of something I didn't do." She Continued.

"You Can't! You're 13, Ivy, You can't Beat a Demon beast By yourself!"

"I'm not going to be By myself. I'll have my Guns with me." She Said, Putitng Bullets into a gun Vince did not recognize.

"Ugh, Ivy-" He Stopped. "What is that thing?"

"Semi automatic revolver style Magnum, I call it the M .27. She Stated. "Made it myself." She Continued to Put Wepons into various Scappards and Pockets, Before Pulling pieces of Piping that could be screwed together and a hammer head Out of the bag. She Smiled, Pieceing togethet the Long handled Sledge hammer.

"You've been getting wepons four fifteen minutes." Vince stated Wearily. "Are you Almost done?"

"Almost." She said, Putting on a Pain Of Pleather batting gloves. "Now I'm done."

And With that, she ran out the door.

Vince sighed.

"I swear, Her Foolhardiness will be her death one of these days."

"Did she say she was going to protect Sir Meta Knight From Chilidog?" Blade asked.

"Yes. Don't worry, she can take care of herself, and she much more suited for the Job then You three. Plus, we wouldn't be able to calm her down if She had to see Meta Knight Get a Fang through his head." Vince Said.

--

Ivy Stalked the halways, ear to Wall.

_He should be In the walls by now... But How fast can he go? _She thought anxiously. She held the hammer in her hands, Listeninging to the walls. She would have to Make her Presence unbenounced to it, which is why she was drenched to the bone. She had taken a dip in a Shower (With her clothes on, I might add) To cool her body temperature and make her less noticeable to The Demon beast.

She Heard Loud pouncing footsteps, racing her to the courtyard.

"Shit!" She Yelled. Bun and Kirby were still there. She Ran As fast as she could to the balcony, just ahead.

"BUN! KIRBY! GET INSIDE, NOW!" She Screamed so that they would hear her. When she got to the Balcony, She saw the demon beast, readying itself to Pounce on the Two. She Jumped From her Running State, off the balcony and Into the Cort yard, Hammer up, as the demon pounced towards Bun and Kirby. Instead of Having a Nice dinner, the Demon got a Face full of Lead Hammer.

"You two, Inside, Now!" She Turned to Bun. "Whatever you do, Don't come back out here untill you get word from Myself or One of the Knights."

Bun Nodded.

"Right. Kirby, Let's go!" He grabbed Kirby, Pulling him towards the door.

Ivy pounced on the Demon, Pulling Her Hammer Abover her Head. She Swiftly Brought it down, Straight into Chilidog's Face. It Busted aprat, peices falling off the Writhing Wolf's face. She sighed.

"I never was any good with that thing, Anyway." She feached into her jacked and Brought out her M .27, Leaning against the Dog's bottom jaw to keep it from moving it's head at all. She Put the Gun between Chilidog's Eyes.

"Good Night." She said, Pulling the Trigger. Nothing happened for a moment, but then Chilidog's Back end stopped moving, his breathing Shallowed and Stopped altogether, and He Exploded into Small Digitized peices of multicolored static. Ivy Got Up, Walking over to the Door Bun Went through. She Knocked on the Door to Fumu, Bun, Parm and Memu's Home. Fumu asnwered.

"Tell Bun It's Okay to come out now." Ivy Said Simply, Walking away.

--

"He Broke your Hammer? How?" Vince asked, watching as Ivy began to disarm herself.

"I guess his head was too hard, or something." she said. "All I have to do is gae a new tip, and I don't imagine that's Be Too hard to do."

Sword and Blade Looked at Ivy.

"Did you Beat Him?" Sword asked.

"Duh, No, I Think I'll Just Let Him EAT META KNIGHT! Yes, I beat him." She Sighed.

"Okay. Now That you've effectively Killed your first demon beast, Let's go find a room to sleep in."

"Lets not, and say we didn't." She Said. "Have fun with your room, I'm finding a Tree."

"No, You're not!" Vincnt said.

"He's right, Ivy. You're going to sleep here." Ivy and Vince Looked at Sir Meta Knight.

"What?" They said.

"You two are going to sleep here. It's that simple. We have room, And If dedede were to find you, He'd lock you two up for sure."

"That's True." Vince Said, Cocking his head to the Side.

"We can't sleep here, I-" Ivy Blushed. "I'm not alloud to Sleep in a Room full of Dudes."

"Who says?" vince asked.

"Mom Says. It was her rule. Only When I Turn 16 Am I allowed to sleep in the same room as guys, you know that."

"Mom also said you aren't allowed to touch guns untill you're 13. Technically, you're still 12."

"Well, Dad Said You're not allowed to Boss Me around!"

"I'm your elder. I'm allowed to."

"Are not!" Ivy Said.

"Are too."

"Both of you Stop. Ivy, You're a Good Child to Follow your mother's ruled even after she is Deceased." Sir Meta Knight Mused. Ivy Smiled. "But You Must Listen to Vince."

"Haha!" Vince Said in Glee. "Told you so!"

"...Dick..." Ivy Murmured Quietly. "I'm gonna Go Find something to eat."

"I'd ask if you Knew where it's at, but I'm sure you're well Aquainted with the castle already?"

"Yeah. You guys want anything?" She Asked, Picking up Her Black bag.

"I don't care what, just bring me something. I'm starved." Vince said.

"Right. You three?"

"Sure, whatever you can find." Sword and Blade Said.

"And Meta knight, tea?"

"That would be nice, actually." He said Quaintly.

"Alright, I'll be back in a Little While. "

--


	5. Put your eyes on the sea

**Okay. Anyone who reads this and Likes ff7, Go to Chaos Beast- Vince 's Profile and read his Fanfiction. OR I SHOOT YOU. I CAN DO THAT. D**

* * *

I sat awake and Alert that night. I couldn't sleep. My Mind had been flooded by Uncertainties about Everything. How could someone I've never met, Never Talked to, Before yesterday, Have shown such compassion for me? I sat up, Thinking of her. It was clear I could say waht I wised around her and nothing would be held against me. I was her Idol. I needed air. I stood up, Opening my door carefully so that I wouldn't hit any of the three boys laying in my Room. My Mind wandered back to her after a few moments. Where had she gone to sleep? Would she be back in the morning?

Stepping out of the door, I could hear faint words coming from Somewhere above me. I shook them off. I daydreamed too much for someone my age. I walked to the staircase at the end of the hall, stepping through the doorway. The voice became Louder as I progressed, and finnaly, I stopped at the balcony I usualy sat on. It was suspended over the ocean, and when the stars were out, it was beautiful. Sitting on the balcony was the girl I couldn't get out of my mind. She was sitting comfortably with her back against one of the Raised pieces, lefa slung over the next, sitting with a blanket over top her, her hood up and a music player in her hands.

"Hoppipoola~" She sung lightly. "Aind ich Ie bronaux, An disch an arcarrcha." I looked at her. She clearly hadn't realised my presence as she payed me no mind. After a few more minutes of her singing, she smiled, eyes still on the Sea.

"Hey." She said. "Mety."

I was astounded that, even though till then I had stood perfectly still, She knew I was there.

"If I didn't tell you before, you sing beautifully."

"Not many people around here sing, do they?"

"No."

"Mm."

"You seem..." I couldn't find words that were good enough to describe it. "Sad."

"No." She said. "Just... Talking with my Friends."

"What?"

"The stars. I remember... I would talk to the stars and try and find you. I figured out that If I could communicate with the stars, they could carry messages to places everwhere." Still, her eyes were set to sea. "And I thought maybe, My Message would reach you, Here."

"You wanted to talk to me so badly, and you didn't even know me?"

"Yeah... And I was called crazy for it. Back on my planet, you're just a Cartoon to most people." She Said. "And anyone who said 'he's real' or 'I believe in him' would be considered absolutelty insane."

I Listened Quietly, Jumping to the Raised peace her back was pressed against.

"Thank you." I said Quietly. My Eyes narrowed On the Moon that was Reflecting on the Sea.

"For what?" She asked, covering herself better with the blanket. My Mind raced with all the examples I could give. She believed in me, with all her heart, and she Didn't Make me walk through the water when it had rained earlier that day, and she Protected me from Chilidog, she Brought me Tea (That was Delicious, might I add), and plenty of other things that had happened in less then 24 hours.

"Nothing." I said Simply, after a While. "Nothing at all."

"Didn't you speak to the stars a long time ago, Sir Meta Knight?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"I said to give the Universe My Blessing."

"I think I might have..." She began quietly. "...Gotten that one..."

"Well, What do you say to the stars?"

"I tell them that I love them, and that... they should be well."

"Mmm." I agreed. "You weren't speaking in japanese, before, were you?"

"Icelandic." She said Simply. "Its A Cold place, far away form where I live."

"Oh." I said. "Are you sleeping here?"

"Yeah." She said. "Probably."

"Hmm."

"How did I make you sad?" She asked. I turned to her.

"What?" I asked.

"It's gone now, but your eyes were dark blue. That means you're sad, right?"

"Yes." I said. "You know too much."

"Trust me, I know more then I want to."

"How so?" I asked.

"WEll, I have to give people lessons."

"On what?"

"Constelations."

"Constelations?" I asked.

"Yeah. A constelation is a Grouping of Stars that take the form of heros and idols of early greek mythology."

"Oh. Do you think you could show me some?"

"Well, I might be able to. It's hard to in a different galaxy."

"It's okay."

"Well...." She began, Kicking her legs over the Side. "Those ones, over there make up Cassieopiea."

"Over there?" I asked, Drawing a Line towards the Star group.

"No, Ooverrrr.... There!" She said, Standing up and Moving my Arm To where the grouping was. "And over there is... Tucana."

"Are you making these up?" I asked Sarcastically.

"No, I'm not creative enough." She said. She laughed. "And that one, over there, is sagitta, I think."

"Mmm." I said Lightly. I laughed. "Those are Odd names for stars."

"To you maybe. On my planet they're normal."

"Interesting."

--

"Gooooooood morning four dudes of different species!" The voice Made me Tear my eyes open. When Had I fallen asleep? I Looked over to see Ivy Standing in my doorway, wearing a Pink apron, A Platter balanced in one hands, a Megaphone held tightly in the other.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and Bakey!" She Chimed. She set the platter down on the small table on the high platform in my room. She Obviously hadn't noticed I was awake. She put her hands on her hips, An inquisitive smirk on her face. She Put the megaphone right next Her brothers Ear, And Icould see her thumb Pushing the Volume to max.

"WAKE UP LAZY ASSES!" She Yelled. Vince Sat up Quickly, Looking at Ivy.

"What in the Hell was that for?" Blade said wearily, sitting up as well.

"Let's call it payback for Going through my stuff, Thinking I was a Demon beast, And going through my stuf a second time." She said Blatantly. "And that's not all. You Two are going to escort me and Vince While we go shopping for fabric. I need to make us some new clothes untill we can figure out how the hell to get home."

"Wha- We- But-" Blade said.

"We have jobs we have to do! We cant go running around all over the place while you go shopping for Fabric." Sword Said.

"And I can't redraw the seventeen pictures you guys Killed by stepping on them."

"Well, It's not up to you! It's Sir Meta Knight's decision!"

"Mety?" She asked me. I was silent for a moment. I turned my head to the cealing.

"Fair enough."


	6. King of Spain

"Are you done yet?" Ivy asked, Eyeing Sword and Blade up and down Dangerously.

"No." They both said. "You cook too well."

"Thank you. But you're not off the hook, you're both still coming with me." Ivy said.

"Right." Sword said. "Whatever."

Ivy Stared At Sword.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Ivy asked,Turning to the Arian Boy sitting next to her.

"What?" He asked, Sacrfing down half of his omlette.

"E-HERM!" Ivy Said. She bent over to his level and tapped on his bandaged hand. He choked on the omlette in paain, Swallowing painfully.

"Oh, erm..." He Looked at the two, Chugging down a Class of Orange Juice. "Don't piss her off Or She'll kill you. Both. No Joke."

Ivy Nodded Happily, Looking at the two. They had stopped eating.

"you mean She did that..." Sword Looked at Blade.

"To your hand?" Blade finished.

"Yeah." He said simply, going back to the rest of his omlette. They both went pale.

"Calm down, Chicken Shits." She said. "That's why you two need to finish eating, so we can go, So I can get back and Make us new Clothes."

"Right." they both said in unison, yet again. They both began eating faster, Devouring the food on their plates. Meta Knight sat in the corner quietly, watching and Laughing slightly at the dissturbed looks on their faces as they ate.

"How the tea, Mety?"

"Its..." He began Slowly. "Good."

"Sweet, Not only can I cook like crap, I can Make tea Like crap too!" she said Happily, raising both a Platter lid and the megaphone above her head enthusiastically. "Woo!"

"Cook like crap my Ass! This is the best food I've ever had!" Sword said.

"Riiight." She said. "Buzzkill."

"You're happy that you supposedly suck?" Asked Blade.

"Yes! The worse my food is the worse my sister has to suffer through."

"You mean that you-" Sword looked at her, swallowing the last bit of the bacon on his plate. "Have another sibling?"

"Two, Actually. Another Boy and Another girl." Vince butted in.

"Woah. Ages?"

"Well... My Younger brother, Kiba, no matter how many times he says he isn't, he's younger than me by exactly 6 months. And My older sister, Iwoa, is a year older then Vince." Ivy said, Eating a piece of toast.

"And you all work off of The money from the art you sell?" Meta Knight Finally Said something.

"Nah. I'm the only one who doesn't technically work. Iwoa has a job at a Punk store called Hot Topic, Kiba Mows lawns and Vince here works at GameStop and a music store. Iwoa's going to college and Vince is done with it. Kiba and I are home Schooled, And I'm gonna be getting a job here soon at an Anime store.."

"Mm." He said.

"And Iwoa's got a potential record deal, and a manga publishing deal, and a modeling deal, and a Job offer for a magazine as a reporter, and a make up artist for Tv, and a Goddamn Acting Merit." Ivy said Huffily, Putting her hands on her hips. "I swear. For the Four of us being Orphans, She's more well off then the king of spain."

"Got any humble pie?" Vince asked Quietly.

--

"Ahh, this is great! I Can't believe how much epic fabric they had at tago's!" Ivy said. She was currently Sewing up a Pair of Jeans that had flames on them, Putting the Final touches on them and Handing them to Vince. "Gimme a couple minutes to get you a shirt." Vince noddend, Sitting down to watch whatever Dede could've been transmitting today.

" Did Dedede start that second anime Up yet? I'm kind of looking forwart to Fumu-tan." He said. "I wanna see If it looks like the anime portrayed it as.

"Umm, I think that's next week." Ivy said, The sewing macine she bought sewing an arm of The black shirt together.

"Fumu-tan?" Blade said

"No Questions. You'll find out next weekend."

"Right..."

--

Ivy was roaming the castle, Alone. She was cold, Drenched in water and Freezing. She had been on the balcony when it started to rain, and she stayed out. Thoughts of Jumping into the ocean crossed her mind for moments before she turned it down and went into the castle for shelter. She was now simple pacing through the halls, her green blanket held tightly to her. She blushed as She pondered why she kept that blanked close.

She Kept it for onse simple, innevitable reason that the stars, in there slumber, had revealed to her. She Kept the blanket close because it smelled like him, A Slight, Musky Scent that was unmistakable. It could only be labled by one title, and that was Sir Meta Knight. She Walked into the kitchen, which she had past multiple times before, Getting herself a Can of Juice and walking back out. She hadn't seen dedede the entire time she was Here, and They'd been here for a week. So, Being bored, she decided to pay him a visit.


	7. Inequivalent Exchange

I had gotten up for no reason, An Un-easy feeling arising inside of me I could not shake off with any Practicleness of needing sleep. True, I hadn't slept in days, But for some reason, this feeling would not go away. So, As Usual, I got up to Look for the Source of My Uneasiness. Shen I walked out of my room, I could hear the Hear patter of Rain outside. I could hear Ivy's voice again, But this time It was no word, No Language- It was Quiet sobbing. I followed the sound, It's Course vocals growing harsh and Depressed as I tarried on. As I walked to the Very top floor of The castle's main hall, I was Frightened to the bone at what I saw. Ivy was Laying on the Floor, Sobbing, and Covered in Red Liquid one could only imagine to be blood.

I Ran to her side,Placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, and Lashed out at me with Fatality written on her face. I Stepped backward. So this was what Vincent had meant? I quickly shook all doubts out of my mind, A Sickness Running through my core untill I was ready to vomit. I set my hand back down on her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She Cried. " I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU GOD FORSAKEN SNAIL, YOU AND YOUR WADDLE DEES WILL-" She stopped, her sobs overbearing her voice and killign her words off.

"What?" I breathed in shock. "Who did this to you."

"Meta knigth?" Her voice picked up with a certain kind of Hope that wasn't really there. It was pathetic, Lifeless hope that I'd never seen before and I never wanted to see it again. "Oh, I thought it was escargon again I-"

"Ivy!" My voice was demanding and rough, And I tightened my Grip on her shoulder. "Tell me... Who did this to you?"

"It was Dedede, and Escargon... I went to introduce myself and They just.. Attacked me..." she said. She sait up, turning around slightly to look at me. I was taken aback by ehr face. It had cuts and Scrapes all over, and She had a makeshift banage Tied around her eyes. It was made out of the Pillow cover and was completely soaked in blood, telling me something had definately been done to her eyes.

"Stay here. Don't move." I said, Turning in the direction of the Throne room.

"Meta Knitgh! Wait!" She said. I turned back to her. "I hit my head- I might have forgotten something. Something I did couldv'e made them angry and- Just..." She began to tremble "don't hurt them, please!"

I could not say I wasn't goign to- I was going to put them through more pain then they'd ever felt, But I couldn't lie to her-Not now, not in this state. I managed a simple Grunt in reply as I Ran to the Throne room quickly.

--

The throne room rug was covered in blood, as was the marble flooring. I walked to the throne quickly, seeing Dedede sitting there unfased.

"Dedede!" I Said Bluntly. He looked at me. It was the first Time I had ever called him anything other then his majesty, or atleast put some honorific infront of it.

"Oh, Sir Meta Knight!" He said. He shone no regrett, as if Nothing had happened. I simply walked tot he throne, pulling my sword from its sheath astabbing it into the fabric of the chair next to his head.

"What In gods name did you do to her?" I demanded. "And Why?" Escargon shouted protests from a corner, calling fro waddle dees to come for help.

"What?" He said, now fidgeting nervously. I pulled my sword out and stck it closter to his head.

"You know what I speak of. Now, Tell me. Why did you attack her?"

"Well, you see..." She said, Putting his free side's hand behind his head nd craking the fakest of smiles.

"She came in here, Guns A blazing, telling me she's kick my ass and that she'd take Me back to overlord Nigthmare for not paying my debt!" He lied. I stopped for a moment, Contemplating how foolish his answer was. I Took my blade away, Again shoving it closer to his face in the chair. this time it contacted with skin, both electrocuting him and slicing him. He was scared now.

"The Truth, Dedede. The truth." I said, My tone steele and unwavering. I pulled my sword out once more. "Now, Tell me."

"-" He said. "okay? I'msorry,'thurtme!"

I sighed, and flicked my finger under my gloe. I knew it would've come to this one day. He looked on in fear as A Huge piece of machinery came from the floor. There was a lazer pointer on it, and it was positioned at the center of his forehead. I moved out of it's way.

"This is it." I said. "I made this myself. Inside of that thing is more then 25,000 needles, fourguns and ninteen bombs. One sudden movement and I hope that you have a forcefield." I pulled a feather from my cape, a necessity for such an occasion. I set hit directly under his nose and jumped away.

"And Snail, don't think of Trying to help. I'll untrigger it When I come back." I said. I walked out of the room, quickening my pace towards Ivy. She hed bled much more, from what loked to be a fresh stab wound.

"Ivy!" I said in shock. "What happened?"

"Waddle dees- they-" She said, turning to me.

"What, What did they do?" I saked, Pressing my glove to the wound that went all he way through.

"Came back-"She gapsed. "Stabbed me Again." Helped her sit up. And I stood her against the wall.

"Stay Still." I said Quietly. "I'll be back as soon As I can."

I ran to the nearest balcony, Steadying myself on the wet raised peice and Jumping off. My Cape Fluttered,, and Iswopoed in quickly enough to catch the fifth floor balcony- My floor.


	8. Will you be here when I wake up

I was now alone in my room, Both my knaves and Ivy's sibling gone to take her to Yabui's. I could simply Stare at the nothingness that was the hallway. The rain had not stopped yet, And I granted Use of Dedede's car for Them To take Ivy. I watched the blood flow past my feet and soak higher up into my cape. But I did not look away, I could not. I simply Stared as the mass ammounts of blood simply flowing by, as if it were not something Horrible.

I contemplated letting Dedede Loose, But then again, did I really deserver to move right now? It was my fault she was hurt, All my fault. right from the begining. If I hadn't let her destroy wolfwrath in my place, Dedede wouldn't have been frightened of her power, and She wouldn't have gotten hurt. What If I lost her? What If I Exacted my revenge and let her Wither as I did? I dropped down, my palms and the tips of my fingers finding their flats on the flore, the rest dug into the air. I rested my face on the floor andLet go of my cape. I could smell her Blood and It sickened me. i deserved to feel this torture. I listened to the rain for what seemed like days.

I stood up after this time and simply walked to my room, The Watered down blood covering everything I wore. Apon entering my room, I saw a Note sitting atop Ivy's bag. It hadn't been there before. I walked over Quickly and Picked it up.

_Sir Meta Knight, _

_Yabui has informed us that Ivy needs to go to another planet for a surgery he can't do here. We haven't heard from you in almost a week and we're going to be leaving as soon as I get some of Ivy's things and Return. If you dfind this in time, I'll hold them off for as Long as I can, but if you don't make it... I can't do anything. I can't fit the details here but please, come as soon as you get this. We're going to be leaving in the mayor's fields. Please come, Ivy couldn't make it Through surgery If your not there._

_Regards, _

_Vince._

A Horrible Awestruck feeling came overme as i crumpled the not in my hand and took off. This had been written recently. I knew, as the ink was still wet. I ran to the end of my hall and Jumped out the window, a sickening feeling coming over me. It reminded me so much of Ivy, So very much I could not stand it. I landed on the tree from the other night, Jumping from there and Taking off towards the mayor's home.

--

Sitting in the feild was a Black Ship, a Large ornate plus running along the entirety of it's side. It's loading port was closing. IGrabbed it, Pulling back wiht all my might. It stopped, and began to cycle back down.

"Sir Meta Knight!" Vince said as He saw me enter. In his voice there was a huge sound of reliefe, one I could barely Ignore.

"Where is Ivy?" I asked, Not Letting a moment pass by. Vince pointed to a door infront of him. I nodded to him and walked oup to the door. IT opened, like most doors do by themseves on starships thesedays, and I stepped inside. Ivy was in much worse condition then I could have Seen in the utter darkness of the castle. She was hooked up to numerous machines ..One to keep her breatheing, one to monitor her heart, one to Keep her blood flowing, And one too keep fluids in her Body. I shuddered. All because of me. I walked up to the bed She was sititng on. She was sitting upright, something she had done clearly out of her own accord. She was shaking, and Sobbing deeply. It was probably the best she could do in ways fof anything. She had her neck in a brace, her hair cut off, A bandage aross her eyes and nose, two or three on her face, andBother her arbs and torso completely covered in nothing but bandages. She was wearing a white gown, that I could not help but think made her look stunning. Her leg was in a cast and her other atleast spained, bandages covering it with small blaces covered in blood.

"...Oh god, what Have I done?" I asked myself outloud.

"Meta Knight?" she asked, her vocals gruff and sore. I could not answer with words so I simply went over to her and Place a hand on hers, wich was hanging limply.

"Lay down." I said. "You won't get better if you don't."

"I can't see anything." she added as if it were nothing.

"I'm sorry." I said, My voice low and unaudible.

"For what?" She asked. "For Me being stupid and forgetting to duck Dedede's cameras?"

"It's my fault. I should not have let you kill Chilidog in my place." I said, Looking away. "Sleep now, You need it."

"Will you stay here?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Definately." She smiled, Laying down.

--

I had Stayed awake the entire Three day trip, Watching Ivy every second. No voice could tear me from my thoughts, And It should be that way. Ivy deserved all my wretched attention I could give, and I gave all I had. Every time She woke up, Moved, Took a deeper breath then the last, I immediately snapped to. I can remember her voice clearly. One night, when we were one and a hafl done wiht the three day trip, she had begun to talk in her sleep to me, about her parents, and About _me. _And About feeling so horrible for making me feel so bad she could die. I spoke to her, but I'm sure It didn't get through to her concious.

I had heard from Vincent onece that while she slept, Poison Ivy could gain power of her body and that she held wat they considered to be a 'mind's council' with herself, her emotions, and Poison Ivy. I overheard Ivy Speaking at one point, saying something about me that I couldn't quite register. Soemthing about... Love? Now that I thought back to it, I remember something like that. I shook the thought out of my head. Surely, she couldn't- no.

--

I sat alone in the waiting room. Vincent had refused to stay in the place, and being on an alien planet, I could not blame him. I was quite farmilliar with The place and therefor more comfortable, but He, on the other hand... There was nothign in the world that could comfort me more then The her voice, and I would not hear it for a while. The surgery was schedualed to take exactly Fifteen hours, and I would sit in this place untill Ivy was in recuperation and I could move to her room there.

According to sword and blade, whom had tagged along for the ride, We were now on Ukkir, a planet who's inhabbitants were shapeshifters. Most took humn form like Vincent or Ivy, and Their atmosphere was like them- Whatever they shape shifted into needed to live, Their atmosphere would change.

I stared at the small pamphlet I was given by a Nurse that was quite sweet. It had to do with the surgery Ivy would be going in for. I had read it three, four, five times and could recite it from memory but I could not drop it, I could not let it go.

--

I was directed to Ivy's recooperation room. She looked at me.

"Hi, Mety." She said. Her Excited face was enough to send me into a coma of thanks to Anyone and everyone who would listen.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"I'm blind, but other then that, I'm cool. I should have a prototype back home that should work for eyes, no worries." She said Happily.

"A prototype?" I asked.

"Yeah! I Invent stuff in my spare time. I think I have my sight prototype in a bag somewhere at home. And I figrued out how to get back and forth between our worlds."

"How would that be?" I asked gently, walking over to her. She picked me up, How she could see to do it surpassing me, ans set me on her lap.

"Think about this: I remember that I was reading a fanfiction before I came here, and As soon as I clikcked it, Poof! No memories, no nothing. I have it favorited to my Account, so all I have to do..." She said, playing with my cape. "Is get my cellphone, Go back to the story and I'm back!"

"Interesting." I said. "Then you'll be leaving soon?"

"Who said anything about leaving?"


	9. God Father

I watched as Ivy threw herself into the blue vortex to her world. In a flash she was gone. I worried that she would not be able to make it back to this world. Could that have been the last time I saw her? Only Time could tell. I blinked, and I could swear I could see her hand... She was coming back. It was so quick I didn't even know it ahd happened. She was sitting on the bed again, holding a suitcase and another black drawstring bag. On her face, she wore a pair of glasses that looked normal, like nothing was differing from a normal set of them. I let out a breath I did not know I was holding.

"That was fast." I said. "where did your injuries go?"

"They healed, I guess." She pulled a magnet out of her pocket and put it near her arm. "Yep! All healed. And the android parts they put in me are still there too!" She let go of the magnet and it clung to her arm with a loud clang.

"You have robotics in you?"

"Yep! My Entire Left arm is Purely metal!" She Knocked on it and it clanged. "100% all natural Titanium!"

"did you do that?"

"Nope, doctors did." She said. She flexed it. "Remind me to Ask for Schematics so I can fix it when I need to."

"alright." I said Hastily. "Do you feel better?"

"Weak, as always, but better, yes." She said. "I also have a metal lung!"

"Interesting. Why might you need that?" I asked.

"Well, seeing as though I had pnuemonia so much, my left lung Collapsed. In some wicked twist of fate, The Dee stapped through my right." She said, making an odd face. I walked over to her and sat next to ehr on the bed.

"I'm glad you're okay." I said Finally. She Looked at me, And Then Tackled me to the floor like a rabid animal.

"What-" I began.

"Glomptimeplease." She said quickly. I sighed. I hugged her lightly.

"It's good to have you back."

--

It had been some number of moths since that incident. Infactg, a whole two seasons had gone by and now it was summer again. Ivy Had decided that her, her brother, Fumu, Bun, and Kirby would be going to the beach. I had learned by now that What She says goes, and she owould not be deterred by anything.

"You'll short circut." I began.

"Nuh-uh. The arm and the lung are both completely waterproof." She said.

"You'll rust."

"Cool."

"What if your battery power runs out?" I reasoned.

"Then It runs out, I guess." She said. "I'll just have Vince Lug me back in."

"But if your lung stops-"

"I'm pretty sure they gave me an extra battery for that." She said, Looking through a black dufflebag.

I sighed.

"You worry me." I said finally. I Sighed again. It was the truth, of course. She did worry me but sometimes I wished I could simply say something and have it actually get to her.

"But- But-But-" She began, turning towards me. "But I want to go swimming! And I-"

"There's no point in arguing, Ivy, You can't swim." Vince said, Tapping his foot in mid air. He sat in the corner of the room, flipping through a magazine monatonusly.

"Thanks so Much, noob!" She yelled back.

"Jesus christ." He said, looking up at her. "Put some clothes on!"

I looked At Ivy. I just notices she was wearing a bikini. It was Green and White Striped and the waists had no thickness to them- it was what was apparently called a string bikini. I looked away quickly.

"Hey! You start making the money to buy bathing suits, then you'll have a say!" She retorted.

"Whatever, Just put some goddamn clothes on." He said. She sighed, Turning to her black duffelbag.

"Metaknight, Do you know where the bathroom is?" Vince asked after a minute. "Its okay if you want to moove out from behind her."

I took a step to the side.

"...Ehrm. I think I'm going to go outside. We'll go to the beach, Don-" I managed. I looked back, not the brightest of the ideas I've had in my life. She was pulling her Bikini Top off. I quickly looked away again, walking towards my door. "Don't worry."

Vincent watched as I went, and I vaugely remember his eyes floating back to their magazing wearily. I closed my door the rest of the way. Shaking the memories of what had just happened out of my mind, I walked to the end of the halway. It was warm out today, much to my pleasure. The breeze came off the sea curtiously, Whipping my cape in random directions and feigning its way beneath my mask. What did it feel like to be human? Did the breeze feel as Plesurable as this? Did they get sick in extreme temperatures? I pondered These question thoughtfully. I hadn't had any in-depth experiences with Humans before, and their anatomy beseached me. I would have to do research, I thought manically, So much research. My Mind Swarmed to Ivy for some reason. It wasn't unusuall. All of my thoughts always came down to her. She was the key component to my life. How I had ever lived without her Puzzled me. Suddenly my Door burst open, Ivy popping out.

"METYYYY!" She Cried Happily. She was now wearing a band teashirt and a pair of Jeans. as was usual wiht her, She wasn't wearing any shoes. I Sighed Inwardly. With all the things that could be on the floor or the Ground that she could step on, her best answer was "So what If I step on something?" I looked up and her Carefully.

"Somethign the matter?" I asked calmly.

"Not at all! Everything's perfect!"

"You're not upset about Not being able to go to the beach today?"

"Nope! I have somehting better!" She said. She pulled a crumpled page out of her Pocket.

"What would that be?"

"A Fair!"

"A fair?"

"Yeah! A Harbor Fair! If I can get Dedede, Through a little bit of slow speaking with tiny words, to Authorize me to throw a Huge Midsummer's Party Fair!"

I scoffed quietly.

"Have you any guests for such an event?"

"Yup! I Got Sirica, Joe, Queen Rona, AAAND..." She started. She Squated into a ball at eyelevel. "SIR ARTHUR!"

I Took a step back.

"Sir Arthur?" I asked. "He's dead."

"Spoiler alert, He's not." She said, standing back up. She twirled on one foot Rapidly. "I got connections to him, and I aint affraid who knows~"

"What?"

"Y'see..." She began. "You could say...Arthur and I have known each other for longer then You've known him.."

"But I've known him for 500,000 years."

"Yes, But..." She said. "I have this theory, called the Prexitime theory. Earths time and Galaxy time, due to the lack of Knoledge of Extra terrestrials, are VERY VERY off. I figure that if My Galaxy time theories are right, I'm about... 20,000,075 years old. I say this becuase you are around 300,000,000,000 years old, correct? I've known arthur since I was a baby."

"That makes no sense." I said Simply. "You said that you didn't have any proof of us."

"That was a mistake. I forgot to mention that Sir arthur is my..." She wrote small, unmaterial numbers in the air with her index finger. "Godfather."

"H-how..."

"Oh, yeah, you probably wouldn't know. When Arthur first suceeded his grandfather, Sir Enithien, He took his small ammounts of Men and divided them into groups. He then sent each group to different planets with an invention to change biologic formes. So, He and His squadren Went to earth- The only planet not yet judged fit for Knowledge of the universe. In humanforme they took up lives on earth as normal people- They even went far enough as to have their specialists implant memories into People. Since I hadn't been born yet, I didn't get fake memories, but Vince did. And Anyway, I grew up with him taking care of me when My parents went away."

I was bewildered. It all seemed plausible- No, It all seemed Real. I could remember to the slightest degree, a File marked the Kulunia prject that Arther was going though. He wouldn't let anyone see it, not even The other three leaders. I could say nothing. Only Look at her in disbelief.

"But anyway, I need your help. I need to go see Dedede, and I'm-" She stopped, standing up and looking at the ceiling. "I'm a little bit scared."

"That's Reasonable. And when will this request be taking place?"

"I was kind of thinking... Right now?"

"But it's just the begining of summer."

"Yeah, but It'll take months to get it all together! I mean, the villagers will have to hame their carts and the Stands, we'll have to get together events, I'll have to put together rides... You get my drift." She said.

"Very well then." I said. "Let us Go."

We wlked together through the halls silently untillwe reached the Throne room. A past meeting with the king had told me My actions were both unruly and Unwise, but for lack of Strong persons in the kingdon, I would keep my job and we would act like nothing happened. Accexpt, it wasn't in as many words and certainly wasn't as strict as I would have wished.

"Sir Meta Knight?" Dedede asked, his chair turning to meet us. It was unusuall for me to come into the thrown room withought being summoned.

"Ivy has a request." I said simply, turning away slightly. He looked Her up and down twice over. He marveled at her contition befor finally setting his eyes to her face.

"Mety, shuuush!" She said To me quickly. She looked down at mebefore walking up to dedede. she was a little taller then him, but not by much.

"Before any requests are made...." She said, Bending at her hips with her hands on her knees. "I think it's only necessairy we get on a friendly level with each other. I actually came here to do three things."

"Which would be?" Dedede said Nervously.

"Number one is To establish a freindly atmosphere between us- I hold no grudge toward you for being scared, trust me. Number 2 is to give you a couple... pointers, if you will, and number three is to MAke a request."

"Okay, then. The only thing I ask before we start talking is that Metaknight Leaves." Dedede said, pointing toward me. I turned back to them quickly.

"I refuse." I said. "I am as much her gaurd as I am yours."

"And in compliance With that, I request you clear all the Dees out of this room. Escargon leaves, too. the door is locked, you get out fo your chair, You Leave the remote here and we talk by the doors." Ivy said, completely ignoring me.

"Why?" Dedede asked.

"Ivy I can't let you stay in here by yourself!" I said.

"For garuntee that you won't summon a demon beast, you won't call any dees, and you won't send me to nightmare. I'll Take any wepons I ahve off and I'll allow Three of your finest officers to pat me down." She said, again ignoring me. After a reluctant moment of thought, dedede spoke again.

"Agreed."He said finally.

--

I stood outside the door. I couldn't hear anyhting through the thick wooden doors and there were no excess vibrations in the floor. I believed that Ivy could anticipate anythign she may have forgotten, and that she could take care of herself had any demon beasts appeard. IT had been two hours now, and I waited for any signs of movement.

Suddenly to doors opened, a confident, smiling Ive emerging, a rolled up piece of paper in her hand.


	10. Arrival

It was rare, if it ever happened at all, That someone would come out of the Throne room with A smile on their face. Sir Meta Knight Knew that all too well. But it was also rare, if it ever happened at all, that a human came to dreamland. As soon as the doors to the throne room had opened, Escargon was at Dedede's side. This might have been because dedede was sitting at the foot of the stairs to his throne, Crying into his Sleve.

"Your majesty, Are you okay?!?" Escargon said quickly, seeing that his lord was crying.

"Heika, Daishobu degesuka?" Ivy said in unision with Escargon. She leaned against the wall next to Sir Meta Knight.

"What?" Meta Knight asked. "What did you do?"

"I just...Gave him some advice and then Asked if I could have permission for the fair." Ivy said. There was unrelated noise coming from the throne room.

"GAURDS!" Escargon yelled. "GET HER!"

"Escargon, No! She didn't do anything!" Dedede said, Grabbing at Escargon's arm. By that point, waddle dees already surrounded Ivy.

"I..Er... NEVERMIND!" Escargon Called to them. They lowered their weapons and went back to patrolling quickly around the upper level of the castle.

"Interesting." Meta Knight whispered.

"Alrighty..." Ivy looked at the floor, turning her head back and forth. "Looks Like I'm done here. Stick around if you like, I'm gonna go tell the villagers."

Sir Meta Knight watched as Ivy walked off. The next few weeks would be hectic as a week could be, And there was Now nothing he could do to stop it.

--

Withing the next few days, Ivy had been staying in the village. She would come into Metaknight's room for the night when he started his patrol at night, and Get up before he came back. She didn't talk to anyone, she didn't eat anything, and she didn't answer her cellphone. When at last Meta knight had asked Fumu to look for her in the Village, Her message to him was 'not to fret', and that was it.

With in two weeks of Ivy being missing from Meta Knight's life, He began to think she was just a dream. She had stopped coming to the castle at night, and Vincent would go off in search of things to do. He would be alone all day. That is, untill Ivy showed up on his door step, or so one could say. She was sitting infront of his door, Hitting the door with her head in a way to knock. When He answered it, A rush a Relief washed over him. She looked tired, although she smiled brightly, like she normally would.

"Looked outside lately?" She asked.

"Why in gods name didn't you come home sooner?" Meta Knight said. He was about to go on, but he stopped. He had really addressed his room as her home. She was about eye level to him in the position she was in, and She leaned forward slowly. She Rested her forehead against his mask lightly.

"I had work to do." She said Lightly. She began to Move to the right. For a moment, Meta knight ahd no Idea what was happening, but He realised she was falling over. He looked back at her face for a moment. Her eyes were closed. She was either Dead or close to it. He grabbed her by the shoulders To keep her from falling and getting hurt. He was stuck- He couldn't let her go, she'd fall over. And He couldn't pick ehr up and bring her in; He wasn't big enough, nor strong enough.

So, He could only sit there with her, In the hallway. For a few moments, he heard nothing. But after he could concentrate on somethingnother then Ivy, He heard a small Noise, Something like Music. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, Or If he was just imagining things, but He knew he heard it. As he repositioned himself , He Heard it closer. It was coming from Ivy. More over, Ivy's pocket. Out of her Pocket he retreved her Mp3. Player. He read the song name that played. It was simple, and Yet confusing.

"...Fireflies..." Meta Knight said. Hadn't Vincent told him somethign about fireflies? He thought for a moment befor The story flooded back into his mind. When their parents were still Alive, Ivy would catch Fireflies in jars and use them as lanterns at night.

_"Ivy Loves everything." Vincent said caringly. "But there are Certain things she Loves that take on whole different dimentionds of love."_

_"What are those?" Meta knight had asked. _

_"Well, there's you, Theres Music, and Theirs TRansformers." He said. He laughed lightly. I swear, sometimes She likes the weirdest things, But..."_

_"Transformers?" Meta Knight asked me. Vince began to read somethign off of his phone, an article describing what Transformers were._

_"She Made plushies of you, And She has A chocker made out of Blue ponybeads. She never takes it off- but somehow it didn't make the trip with us. But she Would lock her door, and listen to really loud music when she got bored- Not because she thought she wouldn't be bored, but because she thought that It would protect her. Atleast, thats what she told me."_

_Meta knight sat and listened for a while, Before speaking again._

_"She thought she was in danger because she was bored?"_

_"Well, not necesairilly. See, She Really, Really, REALLY likes you, and Music, And TRansformers. But When she has all three of them, or the closest thing to it that she can get, She kind of.. .Goes off into another world. Not like a physicall world, but... On my planet its called exastenciallism."_

_"Exastenciallism? I thought that required meditation."_

_"Yeah, but, Ivy can count listening to music as Medtation, Trust me. Once we got separated from eachother. I searched for her for weeks, and I couldn't find her. When I did, she was laying in our yard at like... Three in the morning, singing, and Watching the fireflies. She and our parents would catch fireflies all the time, And she never did it after they died."_

--

Sir Meta Knight had never known anyone who could sleep as long As Ivy did. She did not wake up for almost five days, and When she woke up for the first time on the end of the forth day, ate something and went back to sleep thereafter. It was almost pathetic. Sir Meta Knight had no Idea Why she had been so exausted. When she finally got back to a normal sleep schedual, it was three days untill the fair would take place, and That was the day when Sir Arthur would be coming to dreamland.

That morning, Ivy had gotten out of Bed before anyone else had. She was dressed in something she would normally wear- a t-shirt and a pair of Jeans. She Had made breakfast, and Left it on the small table in Sir Meta Knight's room, before leaving to wait on the castle's roof for Arthur. Sir Meta Knight had joined her soon after.

"How long have you been up here?" Meta Knight asked. As she walked up to Ivy.

"Three... Four hours maybe. Seven tops."

"It's sweltering up here, and you have nothing to drink. I'll stand here and wait for Sir Arthur, You go get something to drink." She Simple threw her thumb over her shouler. The next lowest platform was Filled with Plastic water bottles.

"There he is now!" She said. A Ship on The very edge of visibility began to lower into spectrum. The ship was a bit bigger then he would have needed, Ivy thought. Both spectator's eyes were on the sky. Before long, Meta Knight had pulled Ivy out of the way from the hoverjets. She appeared to know why but he told her anyway.

"You could be boiled in your own skin." He said simply. The ship landed There after, the Door falling to the ground for a way of exit to the ship. Ivy Got Up Quickly, Running into the ship. It tipped slightly, a loud bang resonating. Sir Meta Knight could only thing she hit the back of it.

"Arty!" Ivy Said "I missed you so much!" She began to Rub her face against Sir Arthur, whom she had tackled apon enterance. She opened her eyes to see three other knights standing infront of her. She Dropped Sir Arthur Roughly, Flipping part of her bangs away from her Eyes.

"Oh-" She began. She ducked An attack from sir arthur. The three just staired. Sir Arthur had told them so much about her, and How much he missed her, and how strong he thought she would be. She blocked numerous hasty attacks from him with her hands, flinging him halfway across the ship. "Hi, guys."

Sir Arthur, who had been left on his back, sat up quickly.

"You've gotten stronger." He said.

"I thought you might say that..." She said.

"Where might Sir Meta Knight be? I heard that you were under his protection."

"Oh, He's right there." She said, pointing to the ship's enterance. Sir Arthur turned around, as did the other three speechless Knights. Sir arthur went up to Meta Knight slowly.

"Sir..." Meta Knight said Simply. He felt faint. If this was a dream, He did not want to wake up from it. After a moment, Sir Arthur Stuck his hand out. Metaknight Smiled beneath his mask. This was no dream, He thought. He couldn't have this good of a dream. He took Sir arthurs Hand and Shook it heartily. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Alllrighty! I take it You both thought each other were dead? Sweet. Now, Lets Get a move on! Theres things to do, people to see, the fair's in Three days, and we have to Get you settled in before that!" Everyone looked at Ivy. "Oh, and Mety, you haven't Looked towards the sea in a while, have you?"

"No. Why?"

"Alright. In that case, Everyone, Out out out! We're going sight seeing." She Walked thtought the Five small Knights at her feet, Jumping Out of the ship enthusiastically. Once outside, she pointed toward the sea.

"Look!" She said, Grabing metaknigth by the back of the cape to lift him up then Hugging him tightly. He somehow managed to focus on something on the vanishing point- A large black fingure that stood taller then any tree he knew of.


	11. Transition

After two long hours of nothing I hadn't known Prior, Sir Arthur and the other three knight had been settled in to different rooms. While they were left in their rooms to do whatever the pleased for a while, Ivy and myself were walking though a narrow passageway that she had found as a Shortcut to my Room.

"Ivy, may I ask you a question?" I said quickly.

"Hit me." She said Simply.

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"Well... It took me a Week to Make the ferris wheel, and then I spent almost a week on the go-carts, the roller coaster AND the spinning stars... And then there was My special project I was working on..." She drifted off slowly.

"Special project?" I asked.

"I built a cottage on the edge of the woods." She said.

"By yourself?"

"No, I had all the woodland creatures, plus kirby, And Gus... I'm pretty sure thats it. I think Bun and Fumu were there, too, but I was too busy to really think." I nearly stopped, missing a beat of keeping up with her. (Why was she walking so fast anyway?) She had built a cottage, Four amuzement park rides AND managed to prepare rooms for Sir Arthur without anyone Noticing. And the fact she could have prepared the rooms for the other three knights so quickly was beyond me.

We were currently walking Inside the walls of the castle, in a closed off space between the lower levels and the uper levels. Apparently created by the waddle dees under Waddle doo's instruction for easy acess to upper floors. By the time we came to the very end of the corridor, I saw a blanket and a pillow there, crumpled up nonshalantly. This time, I had actually stopped dead. It was freezing in these walls for as hot as the summer was outside, and since it dropped to half the temperature at night- Had Ivy been sleeping here, Like I currently was contemplating, before she had passed out on top of me, She would be frozen in minutes.

"You've been sleeping here?" I said quickly. She had kneeled by the blanket and begun to remove bricks carefully from the wall.

"Yep. Not the most comfortable of places, but, better then sleeping in a tree, I guess."

"I can't allow that."

She Snorted Heartily. "I'm not allowed to sleep With boys. Not for another... Three years." She continued to remove the bricks. I Approached her, nearly running to her. I grabbed her wrist tightly.

"You cannot sleep here again. I _won't _Allow that." I said, Anger Rising in my voice. I looked at her. She looked at me, Fright in her eyes.

"Bu- But, Where am I s-supposed to sleep then?" She was taken aback by my sudden command; I didn't blame her, I would normally follow her around, and protest quietly at any foolhardy notion she'd get. But when It came to her Safety, I... I would not allow this.

"You'll sleep in My room. I've almost lost you twice. I _refuse_ to loose you again."I demanded Harshly, My Tone sharper then any blade could be. She Shuddered. I Pulled her arm closer to me, to make my point. Her sleave fell down, revealing a purple mark that stretched almost all the way up the back of her arm as I Uncovered it hastily. She Grit her teeth.

"Don't Touch it!" She said in despair, Dragging her arm away from me.

"You're frostbitten..." I said Calmly. She looked at me No more fright lined her eyes- Just plane fear. Her eyes were dark Yellow, not their Usual Bright yellow valor I had come to know, and Dare I say, love. This wasn't Ivy, MY Ivy. "What..."

"You're scaring me..." She said. Her voice had given out on her on her last word. She tried again. "You're scaring me, Mety..." I let go immidietly. I don't know why I had picked up such an edge so suddenly, or how it had scared her so badly, but It did. It took her a mere moments after I mumbled a quiet, heartfelt apology for her to continue working at the wall. After seconds, the loose bricks were all open, and she stumbled out the whole.

"Coming?" She said, smiling brilliantly. After a few seconds she giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You're eyes." She said. Curse the things. They broadcasted my emotions like an open book. "Their pink."

"What does that mean?" I honestly had no Idea, and she would have to, apparently.

"Well...." She Stuck her hand under my cape and found my arm, Pulling me out of the Ice-cold corridor. "It could mean one of two things."

"Which would be?" I managed to get out of the corridor withought falling on my face.

"Either You're Amuzed, which would make no sence at all, oooor...." She Stood up, still holding on to my hand. "You're in love."

I was taken aback completely, And For a moment, my thoughts were jumbles into complete nothingness. Why could something I pegged as simple be so devastating? She Wrapped me into a hug, carrying me down the hall to my room. She opened the door, somehow managing to do it wiht her elbow. Sitting in the room were Sword Knight and Blade Knight, Doing whatever they were doing, and in the far corner sat Vincent, Fiddling with a gun.

"Onei! Onei! Arthurs here!" She said giddily. He looked up Quickly.

"What?"

"Arthurs Here!"She said again, A smile visible on her face. He jumped um, Gun still in hand.

"Well, where is he?"

"He's on the thrid floor. Dragato, Nonsurat and Falspar are here too, But they all have seperate rooms. From what I hear, They miss ya." I looked up at Ivy.

"What connection do you have with the Knights of the Round?"

"Well, that's easy! See, Arthur, Nonsurat, Dragato and Falspar are all Really good friends, right? Well, They would, in human form, come and visit us and Arthur, And because we would spend weeks at a time with Him, we got to see them lots." She explained. "Now, what did I come up here to get? Oh, yeah! That's right!" She Let go of me suddenly, running across the toom to her bag. Out of it, she grabbed a Lage object that was wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine.

"What's that?" Vince asked.

"You'll see." She said. "Now, You two coming?"

"You said Sir Arthur was their, Correct?" Blade asked.

"Yep."

"Then we have to. He's our Bosses boss."

"Oddly enough, I understand that. Alright, lets get this show on the road."

"Right." Vince said. We were out the door before we could figure out what was happening. within minute, Vincent and Ivy had managed to Run out of our sight in the tunnels, though there was no chance of getting lost. They were simple, straight tunnels that would have stairs at the end of each corridor. When we finally made it to the third floor corridor, I found them, sitting down and breathing heavily. Ivy, instead of carefully revmosing the bricks, Kicked the entire all out and walked through. Vincent was on her heels and we were, again, Nearly getting let behind. Ivy Stopped infront of a large door. She Knocked loudly.

"Yo! Arthur, I'm coming in! I brought You a supprise!" She said, opening the door. He was sitting on the large bed,Doing absolutely nothign at all. She Sat down next to him, vincent sitting on his other side.

"You've grown." He said. "May I ask how your parents have been?"

"They died." Ivy said Bluntly. "Dad got shot cause he dove in front of us when there was some random dude in our house and mom died in her sleep for no apparent reason."

Arthur looked down, after a moment, looking back up at Ivy.

"So, what was it that you brought me?" He asked, changing the Subject quickly. Ivy Turned the package over in her hands.

"Close your eyes." She said. He sighed, And knowing her, It was probably because it was something they did often. He closed his eyes, the Green orbs in his eyesli going dim .She worked with a curious haste, putting the now unraped meta object in his hads.

"Okay, now open them." She said, An ear to ear grin plastered on her face. He looked down at his hands.

"Ivy, how did you find this?" He asked.

"I didn't I made a new one. Come on, lets Try it out!"

"What if it doens't work?" Vince Chimed.

"then I'll figure out how to reverse whatever happens."

"What if he Dies? You cna't 'fix' Death."

"Lies and Slander, I'm Ivy Goddamned Star. I can do whatever I want. Time, space, and physicals laws are no boundery."

"Ivy-"

"Nonsense." Arthur said. "Let's try it out."

"May I ask what 'it' is?" I asked subtly.

"Oh. Remember I told you about how they used the device to alter their forms? Well, I remade one." Ivy said, Picking the device out of Arthurs hands and holding it up. "Alrighty. Vince, Off the bed."

Vincent complied, Hopping off the bed Giddily. Ivy Pointed the small Object at Sir Arthur who was now standing on the edge of the bed. After a few seconds of nothingness, Everything around us flashed white- A bright white that, for a moment, made me think I had gone blind, That is, untill I came to, Ivy Was facing the wall in a corner, Vincent haveing his back pressed to hers,head turned toward the wall aswell. He Unsipped his jacket, Throwing it to Arthur, and Took off his shirt, Throwing it To me. Why, I didn't know. For some reason, I was level with the edge of Sir Arthurs bed. Sir Arthur himself was sitting ont he edge of the bed, stark naked excet for the jacket the was now tied around his waist. For some reson I was incredibally cold. I grabbed for my came. Nothing. I looked at my hand. there was no glove, And I was not the navy skinned Soildeir I knew myself as. My Knaves were not themselfves, either.

We had become human. Vincent Put a hand around Ivy's eyes, Directing her, Who was blushing furiously, To the Door. He opened it and pushed her out.

"Go Get Some clothes For these guys out of my bag- Hell, Just bring the entire bag back." He said through the door. He pulled the blanked off the bed from under Arthur, Throwing it towards Sword and blade. I wrapped the Shirt around my waist as Arthur had, Tying it in back. This would be a long week.


	12. Slow down

Ivy had returned shortly with the large black material bag that doubled as the only luggage Vince carried. Ivy, Embarrassed at the thought of what she had just seen, Simply knocked, opened the door slightly and halfway threw the bag into the room, Standing outside of it quietly. As Vince threw the other four men in the room clothing, He Sighed. They weren't the best fits, but they'd work better then being stark naked, walking around the castle. Meta Knight, being the tallest out of all of them, was equipped with the baggiest shirt Vince had, the biggest set of jeans he had, and a set of boots. Sir Arthur was Shorter then Sir Meta Knight, and was a lot easier to dress. he was given a pair of jeans that were a little too tight, but were long enough, and a Tee shirt with a video game logo on the front. Sword and blade, who, Naturally, were shorter then Sir Arthur and The Exact same height as both each other And Vincent, Were given free reign of mostly everything in His bag, Once fully clothed himself, Vince Opened the door.

"It's okay to come in now, Ivy. I've got clothes on them." He opened the door and started to walk away. Ivy, Who didn't see Meta Knight, walked in, Nearly stopping at the sight of Sir Meta Knight. She eyed him up and down carefully- He had medium blue hair, pale skin and golden eyes, almost seven foot four inches tall and- Her eyes stopped at his chest. The normally baggy shirt was tight on him, small crinkles appearing on the center of his chest from the tension in the seams. She Shook any thought she might have had out of her head, sighing.

"Mommy isn't going to like this one bit." She said.

"But-" Arthur began. He stopped suddenly, as Vince put a hand to his mouth, drawing Arthur's attention.

"Tell you later." He mouthed to Arthur Quickly. "What do you mean she won't like it?"

"Mety says I have to sleep in His room." Ivy Replied. Sir Arthur eyes nearly shot out of their sockets.

"What?" He said.

"Well, I've been sleeping in the tunnels, and-" Ivy began

"Ivy, Those tunnels are Freezing! Couldn't you have gone and asked to crash at Fumu's house?" Vince said.

"Well, It's not like ther couch is big enough, and I'm not gonna kick any of them out of their beds."

"There are plenty of spare rooms, this place is Gigantic." Vince retorted.

"Well- I-" She stopped. "I Didn't want to be too far away from you guys, in case you needed my help."

"Three Knights and a Gunslinger? I think We could handle Ourselves."

"Correction, Three Knights and a Marksman. You only Own one gun."

"You Know I have more then one gun!" Vince said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Ivy Sighed, Sitting down next to Sir Arthur.

"I was gonna put a hammock in there, too. It woulda been Sweeeeet." She said, raising the pitch of her voice. She laid back. "But now I have to break mom's rule and sleep in a room full of Men. And It's worse Now because there are human."

"I take it this is a bad thing?" Sword said.

"No, not at all. Like, We could have some fun like this, Don't get me wrong." She Flipped onto her back, Her head hanging over the side. "But My mom won't like it."

"You are a confusing little girl." Blade said. After a moment he spoke up again. "It's so cool because my height doesn't contradict me when I say that anymore."

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Vince said.

"Eat lunch, Figure out where to go from there." Ivy Said. "You guys want me to bring the food here, or what? I was thinking I could go to Kawasaki's and cook there, maybe show him a thing or two. His Sensei should be in town."

"Naah. Don't embarass the guy." Vince said. "And I'm cool for food, And unless Sword and blade are Belemic they should be too, I managed to make something before you guys got back to the room."

"It's a miracle." She said, Sighing. "Oh god. We have so many opportunity to Do things but we can't."

"Like _what_?" Vince asked gravely.

"Well, now that we have Six Humans, WE have plenty of things to do. Speaking of Which, Get your shit on. I have an Idea."

"If it involves Guns, skates, Large bodies of water, Death rays, Jumping off high platforms, fights to the death, Motor boats, Wild animal wrestling, Gorging ourselves on candy, or cursed videos, we're not doing it." Vince retorted.

"No. I built an entire fucking amuzement park almost a month ago and it's laying there Rusting. We're gonna go have some fun."

"Agreeable." Vince said.

"Now, Because I am tired as shit because I was up waiting for Dad all morning, Were not walking."

"then how do you suppose we get there?"

"You think I worked in the DARK on a Ferris wheel for weeks in a row? Hell nah, I built Me a Car." Ivy said,Doing a backwards summersault and walking to the door, Motioning the group to follow her.

"But you don't have a drivers license."

"Neither does Escargon. I can drive pretty damn well, thank you." Ivy Hissed. "Now, Lets Go."

The group followed her to the dungeon where two cars could be seen- Dedede's and Ivy's. It was a perfectly reconstructed, Glossy, Black Mustang GT.

"Now, I have a few questions. Is it Big enough?" Vince asked

"Yes."

"Does it Run?"

"DURR." She said, Walking up the The car and getting in the drivers side door.

"Seating is as follows. Me and Mety Upfront, Arthur and Vince in the middle, Sword and Blade in back. Get in, Sit down, buckle up, shut up." she commanded.

"Awwe, come on! I've never been in a mustang before, Ivy! I should get shotgun."

"You get nothing!" She commanded. "You get to sit next to dad. Take it or leave it."

"Fine." He said, sighing and swinging himself into the car behind the Drivers seat. Ivy Jumped into the car aswell, Leaning into the Leather seats Relaxingly and Gripping the wheel. For being only 13 she could easily reach the pedals and the steering wheel and see over the dashboard, which made Arthur realize how tall she was getting. Everyone got in and Sat back, buckling up took a deep breath, starting the car and listening as it hummed to life. She buckled herself up and turned to the back seat.

"Okay, everyone seat belted?" after an eventual 'Yeah' out of everyone, She turned back, Stepping on teh gas and Letting the car acellerate forward.

"You weren't kidding when you said you got good at driving." Vicnce comented. "But aren't you going a tad bit slow?"

"You REALLY want me to speed up?"

"Well, yeah. Surprisingly Enough, I trust you, and why have a speed car if you're not going to be fast in it?"

"Okay." She said. She floored the gas, the car accelerating down the narrow passageway of the Castle. She Chuckled. It was going faster then any car should, its tires nearly leaving the ground they went so fast.

"Slow down, Slow down! We're gonna crash!" Vincent yelled from behind her. She hit the Brake, ascending everyone forward. Sir meta knight hit his face on the dash, clamping a hand to it quickly to elevate the pain. Ivy Hit the horn with her for head, Whipping her head back quickly. The airbag shot out at the, and Meta Knight Popped his using Galaxia, cutting hers after a moment. Other loud thumps could be heard from behind them. Meta Knight quickly looked at his hand, A fair amount of blood on it. Ivy Snapped around, looking at Vincent.

"Why did you slagging scare me like that?!" She yelled. "I think I might have snapped my neck!"

When Meta Knight turned to her she had one hand clamped to her forhead and the other on her Neck. Sir Arthur was Checking to make sure Vincent was okay and sword and blade rubbed there necks quickly, Cracking there cervical spines ineffectively.

"I'm sorry, Vince. Is Everyone okay?" She said, turning back around. Blood seeped out from under her hand.

"We're okay!" Blade said.

"I-I think I am, Just a little shaken." Arthur said, Sitting back in his seat.

"I'm, okay."

I was silent for a moment. Ivy and and Sir Meta Knight were bleeding from the forehead, and He couldn't help but think it was a little Ironic. She looked at him, But she directed her vision elsewhere quickly.

"Are you okay, Sir Meta Knight?" She asked.

"I'm fine..." He said, Her expression was Dull and emotionless. "Are You?"

"Yeah, I... I'll be okay, I just need some headache medicine."

"You don't have any in here, do you?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, I... Shit..." she looked as though she was tired. "Umm... Sword, Blade... Behind you, There should be a tab to pull to get into the trunk. Pull it and there should be a ... A box. Just throw the entire thing up here."

Sir Meta Knight looked at her.

"Ivy, Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, My head just hurts really bad." She said. She caught the box quickly with both hand, setting it on her lap. She rattled around in it quickly, Grabbing a half-empty bottle of Medication. She quickly Opened it and Took three in her hand, Closing the bottle back up Handing the box back to sword and blade as she Dry-swallowed the three small pills. "Alright, Is everyone cool? I'm just gonna keep going if that's the case."

"It's unanamous." Sir Arthur said with a tad more enthusiasm then the situation called for. But he was like that, The peppy father figure to the two orphans in the car. Ivy allowed her Mouth to perk into two corners before Putting the car into Drive and Accellerating into a moderate Speed. The car, no matter how beat up it had just become in the tight hallway, Was still running beautifully. After a few seconds she was out of the castle, Driving down the hill towards town.

"Remind me. Once I get the rest of the stuff Set up, I have to stop in town and get some material to make you guys some actual clothes- fuck It I'll just go back to earth and get some."

"What do you mean?" Vince asked, Peekign into the front seat.

"Oh, Yeah! remember, We were looking at that Fanficiton when we got sucked through? Well, I found it again. It works both ways."

"And you didn't tell me?! Kanna and Kiba are probably worried sick!"

"Meh, Not really. You do know, we get signal here, right?" She tossed a cellphone toward Vincent. He opened it and looked at the signal bar., comparing it to his own.

"How the hell do we get signal on an alien planet?"

"Beats me."

"Whatever. I'm calling Kanna."

"Have fun with that."

"I will."

The sounds of the Call were Blocked out of the car's occupants finding more entertainment in watching the Familiar (in Arthur's case, not so familiar) sights go by. Ivy continued to Drive down the road, never saying anything to any of the car's occupants. No-one knew why the usual chatty girl was so Quiet all of the sudden; maybe her head hurt more then she said? The thought was blown Off by the car's Two most worried occupants, Sir Arthur and Sir Meta Knight. Arthur looked Not only at Ivy, But at Sir Meta Knight as well. He was never one for hiding his Emotion, an even when he was human, his eyes changed color according to mood. He gazed at Ivy from the leather seat, propping his head up with one hand and the armrest of the Door. His eyes shown a deep blue, Never moving away from Ivy's face.

Knowing him, Arthur thought, He's watching to see If she makes any Sign that she's not really Okay.

As the car sped though the town, Ivy sighed, Taking one hand off the wheel and pressing a button on her own armrest. Meta Knight watched her so intently, It seemed he had eyes all over her. He somehow managed to keep his eyes on her face and watch her arm all at the same time. Vincent's Chatter Still went on, Although it never deterred Meta Knight.

"Ivy, are you mad at me?" Sir Meta Knight Blurted. He never was one for being subtle.

"No." She said Plainly. Meta knight Toiled with the thought for a moment. If She _was_mad at him, perhaps It would have been better to Ask her when they were alone? What a thought, being alone with Ivy Starr? She seemed to like to be Only by her self or with masses of people, not with one Singular person. She was so...Complicated. so Bitter sweet. She could not be explained in less then Five, No, Ten years. It would have to be simply impossible. It was like she had Five faces to her; One that was a well educated scholar, one that was a hyper 8 year old, one was a depressing, silent teenager, one was a Normal 13 year old and one was an angry killing machine. She somehow managed to tone all fo them into one. Well, Two, Technically. He Felt a slight sense of turmoil when He looked at her this way, with her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed into a firm line.

If she was not mad at him, Why didn't she look at him?


	13. Unsafe

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I know. I don't make these any more. I honestly have no reason to, I much rather just pump out the chapters then leave silly drabbles. But I can't help but think that I may have an un-knowing imposter. Meta Knight LOVER, Do you read any of my works? If you did, you'd know that I'm a pretty prominent kirby rightier and possibly one of the biggest Meta Knight fanatics there is. No, seriously. I made a 'meta Knight choker' and I fucking talk to the choker to represent talking to him. **

**But seriously, My OC's name is Ivy, Yours is Evy. I'm sensing a SLIGHT hint of connection between the two. I mean, There can't be that much originality in stories these days because the best Plots are taken already, but seriously.**

**I'm not calling you out, if you do read this, but I'm just saying.**

**Ivy, Vincent, their designs, and the designs of the human form for Sir Arthur, Sir Meta Knight, Blade, And Sword, the tunnels inside the castle walls, the amuzement park and all of it's self-contibuted works, this stories title and plot all belong to me. **

**Zombieland is copywrite Columbia Pictures(or studios or whatever)**

**Kirby and all respective characters/place are clearly not mine. If they were, The anime would have been subbed by now and this wouldn't be a fanfiction.**

Ivy Parked the car on one of the make shift lots that she had created out of a football field chalk marker and some Poles left over from the rides. There weren't that many, as there were only Three cars in all of Pupupuland at the moment; Ivy said she would see to that. I watched as she got out tof the car swiftly, Pulling out the keys from the Ignition.

"Okay, out and lets go." She said. I Got out as well, walking quickly to her side. She still kept her eyes away from me. What did I do to make her not even want to look at me? Sir Arthur walked with her on her other side, Vincent behind her with sword and blade leaned against the Car in awe. They were looking up at the amusement park. High walls, a large gate with a small ticket Booth next to it were all apparently hand made. The Ferris Wheel had to be a 1000 feet tall at least, towering over everything in the park. The Rollercoster, pained a brilliant Red color, Was Twisted in knots, One hill at least two hundred feet off the ground. There were other buildings that the walls blocked the view of, but as she unlocked the gate and We walked thought it was obvious she had put alot of work into the place. There was a wooden boardwalk that extended through out the theme park, Many booths set up on either side. Some were Automated by machines, others had vendors reserved for them, their names printed neatly on cards that were folded over themselves and stood up on the counters. She Turned to the our group.

"Alright." She said. "Have fun."

Sword and Blade immediately ran off to figure out what to do first. Normally, They wouldn't have been so giddy to do something as Childish as go to an amusement park, but, They were, for reasons unknown . Vincent went to inspect his sisters work and Ivy walked toward a large tower in the middle of the park, leaving Arthur and I alone.

"Meta Knight." He said, Nodding towards me.

"Sir?" I asked. It didn't seem right to call him Arthur. He was still so High above me even if the war wasn't officially going on.

"You know I respect you as a soldier."

"Yes, sir."

"But I'll have you know. Since her parents...er... premature ending, I am officially her father."

"Yes, sir." I said, looking at him steadily. What was he talking to me about Human laws for?

"And I feel its only right that I let you know, I won't be giving her away very easily." He said, Dropping his words on my like rocks from an airplane. He walked away after a moment, Snickering as he did so. That was twice, in the SAME DAY I was told something about myself I didn't know. How Complicated. Nonetheless, I went after Ivy, Walking towards the large tower quickly. The sun was setting. Where had the day gone?

The tower stood, hidden by the Ferris Wheel, by its self, dead centered in the park. As I reached it, I opened a man door quickly, Running up the spiral staircase. It was different on the inside. Warm, well lit, Pretty to see. There was a small river like appliance that spiraled down the length of the inside of the tower from the top floor. I reached said floor, taking a few steps into the room. There was no sign of Ivy at first, But When I did see her she was Standing at a window, looking out toward the sea and the setting sun.

"Ivy?" I ask, slightly out of breath do to large stair climb.

"Oh. She said. She did not turn around. " Hi."

"Ivy!"

"What?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I told you, I'm not." She said.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

"I-" She said, Tensing.

"I'm right, aren't I? You're mad at me.

"No!" She said Lowering her head. "I could never be mad at you, It's just that-"

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Mety."

"Look at me." I said. "Please."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't say."

"Tell me!" I demanded. She took a step back, but did not take her hands off the banner.

"Mety, I-" She began, resting her for head on the wooden mantelpiece of the window. " I cant, Okay. I just can't."

"Please, Ivy." I said. whatever she was keeping from me, she wanted to _keep_ from me.

"I..." She said, sighing. "If I do look at you, I won't be able to look away."

I scoffed, My entire Mind Spilling out into the open air between us.

"You made me think You hated me because you see me as a piece of Eye candy?"

"You think I like it? I'm fucking thirteen. I shouldn't Like people, I'm 13. You're like.. 20 in human years."

"And?"

"Humans are different then you're race. Theres this set of morals, and I've pretty much broken all fo them. I swear, I fight, I'm ruthless, I'm just not a good human."

She still did not turn from me.

"Whats your point?"

"My point is that humans think that dating is wrong until your like, sixteen."

"One cannot help what comes naturally to them."

"I suppose not."

"Whats odd is..." I began. "Sir Arthur told Me I wouldn't be getting you from him. Easily, at least."

"That's right." She said, Still not looking at me.

"Ivy, Please look at me." She turned quickly.

"Wait, what?"

"What what?"

"Sir Arthur said _What_?"

"He said I wouldn't be getting you from him easily." I said. She flushed.

"I think we both know what's been going on." She turned again, snickering.

"We know the game and we're gonna play it?"

"What?"

"You said a line that was almost DIRECTLY from a song back on earth."

"Really now?"

"Really really."

"Interesting." I said. "But in all seriousness, If Other people have begun seeing it, I think It's high time we admit it ourselves."

"Admit what? I thought we were on equal terms, Mety. I thought we both realized it." She said. It was true, We had both realized it and knew the other had, as well, but never really said anything on the matter. We just took up a life as a normal couple would.

"We did, but we have to Admit it. I know as well as you do neither of us really believe it."

"I don't want to Admit anything, You just admitted it for both of us. Plus, I'm not good at confessions." I walked over to her Quickly, Standing at the windowsill. The view was stupendous, a panoramic sight of a sunset on the ocean Invading my mind. It was accompanied by the view of castle dedede in the horizon, a golden beach lining the path toward it.

"My god." I said breathily. "It's stunning."

"I don't make gigantic towers just anywhere." she said. "There's a view like this, back on earth. We had a Summer home that looked voer Lake Erie, and it was on a cliff. It had a nice sunset view too, and there were always such pretty things happening in the summer. If you looked quick enough in the mornings, Cherry blossoms would float down into the water."

"I'd like to see that."

"We sold that house. We needed the money, because Arthur wasn't on earth when My parent's died and we had no one to take care of us. But now that Kanna's 18, we're technically fine."

"I'd still like to go to earth."

"I'm planning on taking you. Tonight, actually. So that we can get you some clothes."

"I would like to have something other then this shirt. Its a little too small." I said, playing with the bottom hem.

"I know." she said. "We're gonna be leaving soon, actually, But why not spend some time in a goddamn amusement park. Now Get your ass downstairs, I want to Ride the Bumper cars, goddamn it." She said, Walking over and descending the well made staircase quickly. I followed soon after, The view of A sunset still carved in my mind. When I met up with her at the bottom of the stairs she was getting ready to leave. She had her arms folded over her chest.

"You're slow." She said.

"I could outrun you any day."

"Lets see it."

"Wheres the Bumper cars at?"

"Right on the other side of the Ferris wheel." She said. "Ready? GO!"

And she took off, running out the door, With me hot on her heels. I diverted myself out of the way of the Ferris wheel but she Dove through the small holes, Landing directly in front of me as I ran forward on the dirt path. She Picked up her pace, if It were even possible, putting her hand on the control box of the bumper cars.

"I win." She said. She didn't even look hindered by the Cardiovascular work out.

"How did you-"

"Rule #1." She said, Leaning against the box. "Cardio."

"Rule #1 what?"

"Its from A movie back on earth called zombieland. You'll have to watch it sometime."

"Is it a horror film?"

"Film? BAH! It's a documentary. It's essential for anyone who is bent on survival." She said.

"Interesting." I said again, Trying to catch by breath. I Had said that twice in the last Five minutes. I would have to keep my thoughts to myself from now on, Or every other word out of my mouth would be 'interesting.'. It was a fact of life that anything having to do with Ivy Starr was interesting. She hit a button on the control panel before running into the Bumper car Ring and Hopping into a green bumper car. She reached to her feet and pulled up a helmet.

"Why do you need a helmet?"

"These things go FAST. Waaay fast." She said. She Motioned to a Blue bumper car as well.

"Ironic." I said.

"Purposeful." she said. I got in to the car quickly, also getting my Helmet on securely. "How do I do this?"

"Push your foot forward onto that petal down there to accelerate."

"What about brakes?"

"This is fucking bumper cars, man! It's like doing a doughnut, 360, burn out, and a fucking drag race all packed into one extreme fucking car. You don't NEED brakes."

"If you say so." I said. "Steering?"

"The wheel. These slide though. It's like doing a doughnut,360,burnout,and a drag race all packed into one tiny extreme mother fucking car _on ice_. A Lesson in Human Physics; It's dangerous, It's risky, It's unsafe, and it's should be illegal."

"Then why are we doing it?"

"Because it's _fun_."


	14. The Jump

**Hello, My not-so-devoted followers. Just remember, this isn't for you. This is for Vince. Everyone, go wish him a happy birthday. ON HIS FANFICTION. While you're there? READ HIS FANFICTION. This is part of a Two-Parter. Also, I'll be naming the chapters from now on. I'll go back and fix the others when I'm done with these.**

* * *

One could define what happened while Ivy and Sir Meta Knight had been in the bumpercars as a bit less then Boring; Ivy had been right in her announcel that the cars were fast and dagerous; Being pegged at nearly 90 miles per hour the age restriction for the ride was Completely nesscesairy. The heavy wax on the floor made it as if you had tilted a bowling at a 90 degree andle then tried to scale it wearing iceblocks on your feet, Hence being nearly impossible to slow down before hitting the wall. Ivy had gone at top speeds the entire way and smashed Sir Meta knight's cart against the wall so hard that he had bounced back off of it atleast seven feet. The loud squeaks of laughter that emmited from Ivy had brought all four of the other s in the park to the chain link barriers from the Cart rink. The carts slammed to a stop and they were both pulled back into The docking bay.

"Alright!" Ivy Sid, Pulling herself out of the Bumpercar and throwing her helmet back into the cart. Meta Knigth, a bit shaky, Got out as well and Put his helmet back, too. She Walked off the wooden porch type line deck, Walking out on the way to the car.

"Come on guys, Letso'. We have a schedual to keep!" She said, Walking ahead of them. All five of the boys lagged behind her ans She Got into the car, Buckling up. they all got to their respective spors and she Roleld down ehr window, Starting the car and fiddlign with her phone's inernet. Sheh Revved the engine, Takign off at a blinding bade, forcing everyone back into their seats as she clicked something with her phone and Threw the entire phone infront of the car. There was a flash and Then Every thing went black.

--

When they arrived on earth, it was dark. It had to be atleast eight at night, and the car's internal clock said about that- 7:45. She immideatly checked all the seats- Everyone was intact on the outside, atleast. She punched the horn, The sould waking everyone up with a jolt.

"Morning." She said.

"Are we back on earth?" Vince asked shallowly.

"Yep."

"That took forever." He said, Sighing. "And are we even in the right country?"

"I dunno, Lemme check." She said. she pressed a few buttond on the center console as Meta Knight looked at it grogily and all four other peeked in from their seets to see what was going on. Out of one side of the dashboard A small device came out attached to an arm, and a second arm on the opposite side came out and grabbed the fee side of the device. It seemed to be some sort of Custom-made GPS, And it was hastilly pulled backwards into the dash; there it was closed around by the wooden Trimming. She taped the device a few tiems.

"It's all wonky. It can't give us an exact location, but I know we're in the US." She said. "Give it a few minutes, It probably got scrambled in the jump."

"Right, Right." Vince said.

"So this is earth?" Sword said, his face attached to the window.

"Yeah. Nothing too splendifferous, We haven't discovered aliens, lightspeed, eternal life, Commoner's space travel, and this world is slowly dieing. "

"Lay off the Deathnote." Vince sighed, Looking out the window and leaning his ahead on his hand. "That thing fixed itself yet?"

"Yep... Lets See, We're just outside Cleveland."

"Thats a bit far from home, don't you think?" Arthur Asked. "You guys still live on Koluh, right?"

"Yeah. Before dad Died we made it a bit bigger and Remade the house."

"Whats Koluh?" Blade asked.

"Its an Island their parents found while all of them had gone on a fishing trip. They Filled out the paperwork and Claimed it as their own, and they built a Mansion on it." Arthur explained. "Its almost world famous."

"Woah! You guys are famous?"Blade said, Looking at Vince.

"Yeah. Our parents did tons of great stuff when they were alive." Vince said.

"Cool! Are you rich?"

"Hardly." Ivy Said "We barely Scrape by. My Older sister gets anything extra we have for her college fund- She doesn't like being her own county."

"I'd love to be my own country."Sword said.

"So true." Blade agreed.

"Anyway." Ivy began "We're hitting the ATM then the mall. We need to get You guys the right clothes. Arthur probably knows what he wants,so he can go whereever he wants. Also," she hit another button on the center console. Fromt he ceiling above all six of them, mechanical arm came down From above holding Walkie Talkies."Use these in the mall. They can only contact the others in this set and hav a radius of up to five miles. Made them myself."

"Damn." Vince said, Hooking it to his belt.

"Vince I'm putting you in charge of Dressing Sword and Blade. I'll take Meta Knight. Arthur..." Ivy said. "Arthur, do what you want."

"Right." Vince said. The rest of the ride was eriely quiet. No one spoke, and Suprisingly Ivy didn't start the music Like Vince Thought she would. The all just sat in silence and listened to the cars and trucks outside of the small car speak the language that cars spoke amongst themselves buisily. This world, Sir Meta Knight observed, was so much darker at night then their own. Like, Something Horrible Would happen on this planet- Something horrible had happened. It was just a dank and depressing world.

--

Ivy pulled into the docks. A fat man wearing fishing overalls Stepped up to the car and peered in. Ivy rolled down the window.

"Oh! Miss Ivy, You're back. And you have a car!"

"Made her myself, Jack."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, Is the boat on this side? I wanna go home."

"Yes, She's docked right over there. Mister Kiba built a second one a few weeks ago."

"is it any good?"

"Better then the last. It can carry a bus."

"Really now?"

"Yes!"

"Intersting. Well, would you mind holding it while I put the car on?"

"Not at all!" He said. He walked along side the car as Ivy Pulled onto the boat. She got out and walked over to a small box. Sire Meta Knight got out as well and examined it. It was a bike. She Got on and started petaling, ushering 'Jack' Off the boat in the process. He got off and she began to pedal faster- and the entire boat began to move, car and all.

"Oh, wait!" She said. She hit the brake on the boat and the anchor dropped. he opened the back door of the Camaro.

"Jack! Arthur's back!" She called.

"Oh, Mister Arthur?" he said happily. "How nice to see you!"

"And the same to you!" Arthur said. "I'll come and Visit you when I get the chance!"

And tghen Ivy began to pedal again. Jack faded to the distance after a while, and a small, very well lit Isle came into site.

"Whats that?" Sir meta Knight Asked.

"Koluh." Ivy said. She petaled Harder. The boat went faster. After only five more minutes, They had reached the other side and Docked on Koluh. It was a very short walk from the Dock to the house, and Vince handled the car. Sword and blade got out, and the entire group walked up, Meta Knigth in front with Ivy Close behind. Ivy Opened the door and Ducked behind meta knight. The person on the other side swung around, tripped Sir Meta Knight and Pointed a gun at his face. It was a girl, with Black and Blue hair. She wore an intricately made outfit, made out of a skirt and a corset-mimicing top. Vince Pressed passed her and Kicked the gun out of her hand.

"Kanna, This is Sir Meta Knight." He said. He tossed the Keys to the car back to Ivy and went to go collect the gun. HIS gun.

"Sir Meta knight? The short, emo ball thing from kirby that runs around and lives in hammerspace?" She asked.

"Yep." Ivy said, Walking past Meta knight. "Kiibaaaa, you home?" A little boy came around a corner of the room now, Purple, spiky hair, A lady gaga Shirt and a Pair of skinny jeans, Black socks that looked about eight inches thick on his feet.

"Ivy!" He said. He ran up to her. He wasn't much tlaler then her, and she could easily best him, If she could drink milk.

"Heya, Kid!" She said. She readhed up and ruffled his haid. He scowled dangerously. "Whos that?" He asked, pointing to Sir Meta Knight who was still laying on the floor.

"Mety."

"Sir Meta Knight?"

"Yeah."

"Hey dude. Has My sister told you she completely flips out over the sheer mention of your name?"

"Kiba!" she Gawked.

"No, actually, she's been doing pretty well with that." Vince said. Sword and blade Walked in and Helped Sir Meta knight up, and Then stood off to one side. Sir Arthur Walked in quickly.

"Hey Kanna, Hey Kiba." He said. He was tackled Quickly.

"Arthur!" The two stay-at-home siblings said. They clapped happily.

"Arthur, It's been forever!" Kanna said.

"And a half!" Kiba added.

"Maybe even a little more then that, from the way you two act."

"Did you guys know that Sir Arthur was your Godfather?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't Kirby a Cartoon here?" Sword asked.

"Correction!" Kiba said. "It's an anime."

"Whatever. But, you knew an Anime character was your God father?"

"Yeah."

"And you weren't like 'Well, that's weird'."

"Nope." Kanna said. "We have a ton of weird stuff that happens to us. Having a Godfather from an anime isn't that weird. It's actually pretty awesome."

"Huh." Blade said.

"Well, Kanna, You guys have dinner yet?" Vince asked.

"Not yet, no." Kiba said

"Let's go out, then!" Vince said. "I'm starving.

"Oh, no! You sit your ass down. We are NOT leaving this house untill I see fit. Mety, Sword, Blade, Arthur, go put your new clothes on." Ivy commanded. The three Knights Looked around. "Kiba, go show them around for me, okay?"

"Right." kiba sighed, Crossing his arms behind his head. The five scurried up the stairs.

"Have you gone shopping recently?" Ivy Asked

"Jack has been Getting us Groceries." Kanna said.

"Oh, lord, you work the man to death, don't you?"

"And back."

"I'm sure. We're going back after tonight, I just wanted to stop by and visit."

"Whatever. Just get in the kitchen, where you should be." Kanna joked.** Ivy Walked into what loked to be a very large kitchen with an Island and Prepaired dinner as Vince left to put his gun back in his storeroom. Kanna pursued the Five men that had gone up the stairs. She found then in Kiba's room, after a bit of Silent Listening. She bust in quickly.

"Kiba, are you, Meta Knight, Arthur, Sword and blade having an Orgy with out me?" She asked. When She looked around, Everyone but Kiba had their shirts off. She said nothing, Turned around, and Left. Meta Knight hurriedly Put his new clothes on and went to find Ivy.

--

After a delicious looking, smelling and dasting dinner, They had spent the nigth, had breakfast, and they scrambled into the car and went back to Pupupuland.

"Damn, We were gone for two days?" Vicne asked.

"No. There's a shorter period of revolution on Dreamland. They only take 14 hours while we take 24."

"Makes sense." He said, Shrugging.

"Tonigths the opening nigth of Then carnival. Who's Gonna Come tot eh opening with me?" She asked.

"I'm coming." blade said.

"Me Too." Sword Agreed.

"I guess I have to come, being a Guest of Honor and all." Arthur said.

"Damn right you do." Ivy said. "Vince? Meta Knight?"

"Well, duh." Vince said. "I haven't been to a carnival in years."

After a moment, Sir Meta Knigth simply nodded in reply.

* * *

**Take that Society.**

**Okay, So Vicnes FF page is just the normal url, Plus /~ChaosBeastVince**

**GO WISH HIM A HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FAGOOTS.**

****- that one place about being in the kitchen? Inside joke between kanna and me. Don't take it seriously, any of those chick that may stumble Upon this story.**


	15. Why do you never, ever learn?

Explosions erupted all around us, loud enough to make us cover our ears to shield them from possible rupture as we each got a more –than- healthy coating of dirt and dust. The sickening stench of burning flesh was enough to make three of our group's inhabitants double over and vomit, all three being the youngest in the group. Ivy stood at the head of the group, wiping her mouth and slowly transitioning into a standing position. She surveyed the smoke with eyes that gleamed a hardened yellow.

"We're not alone." Arthur said in a serious, low tone, grabbing a piece of broken, sharp metal from one of the rides that had been eradicated.

"I read about something like this, once." Ivy said weakly. "It was about Hiroshima."

"Shush." Vincent said, making an odd movement with his hand. A thick silence covered us. So silent, in fact, that the silence was not silence at all, but a loud, obnoxious ringing on my subconscious hearing. "Get down!" Vincent said, kicking his sister's legs out from underneath of her. I had no time to turn and see what they were getting down from, no time to react. Vincent stood, hand gripping a huge blade that belonged to a demon beast. It growled as Vincent grabbed its wrist with one hand, swinging his weight to the left. The wrist snapped, giving way and falling limp with him still affixed to its blade, and he tore it from the rest of his arm, sliding it out of himself quickly. Not even a wince had managed to damage his features, which were set in an intimidating way on his face, visibly scaring the beast further. He quickly grasped the end of the blade, moving in an up and down motion a few times before efficiently stabbing it through the beast's head.

"Get Ivy out of here." He said. "Take her and run as fast as you possibly can. These guys are after her head, I know it."

"How do you know?" The sudden outburst from the shorter of my subordinates shocked me. "They're Demon beasts! They were sent to destroy everything! That's what they do!"

"He's right. We need to get out of here." Arthur said. Blade turned to him, looking at him in sheer terror. "What!" she shouted, outrage filling his voice. He grabbed Arthur by the collar of his shirt, still pulling off an intimidating façade although he was much shorter then my leader. "You'd abandon your own kin?"

A loud slap emanated around all of us, making even Vincent looked shocked. He clutched Blades hand, crushing it in his own. Blade gasped, attempting with all his power to free his own hand.

"I would _never _abandon my own, even if my life depended on it. You don't understand what's going on." He said, enraged and showing it. He swiftly gammed his fingertips underneath blade's ribcage, rendering him unconscious.

"Ivy," I began, grabbing her hand. "We have to go."

She nodded, pulling away briefly and turning to her brother hugging him softly.

"Just come back, okay?"

"I always do."

And she nodded, returning to my side. I could hear Sword apologizing for his brother, And I could hear His heavy footsteps and then my leader's.

"Where are we going, sir?" Sword asked me, catching up. He had Blade on his back.

"We have to get to Tagģure. We can stay there until we can figure out a way to beat off whoever's after Ivy."

"Alright."

By the time we reached Tagģure, we were soaked because of the falling rain. We had been running for miles, with no rest along the way. The first town we came across was indefinitely conspicuous, and so we made camp in a patch of forest that surrounded the town. The trees bent down to create a thick canopy dome, only a few drops of stubbornly determined rain making their way through. We started a fire, each one of us getting as close as we possibly could to the flam without catching fire or boiling in our own skin. Silence, eerie, awkward silence was the only thing we had between the five of us. Blade had woken up a few miles of running back, and he now sat with his back to all of us.

"Um…" Ivy said, standing up. "Blade, if it's any consolation to you, they really were honestly after me."

Silence.

"And I don't think any of us wanted to leave him."

More silence.

"And He'll come back, Blade, He always does."

It was deafening.

"He's a really good fighter. I don't think I've ever seen him get seriously wounded."

"What the hell do you call that then? I could see through him! _Through _him! Like looking out of a freakin' window! You two bastards don't even think twice about it, either, do you! It's like you don't even care if he dies or not!"

Now it was Ivy's turn to be silent. I stood, swiftly hitting him in the back of the head, walking over to her. She was clearly fighting back tears, clearly ready to break down. I hugged her, offering what little comfort I could give her. She broke away, lying down on the opposite side of the fire from Blade, facing away from him. It was as if they were giving each other the silent treatment over such a serious matter. Blade took first watch, the rest of us rolling over and going to sleep until he chose who would take next watch.

When morning came we moved again, this time out of the woods. When an earth shattering screech from above us resounded through an open meadow, all I could do was push Ivy down as the beast the sound came from dove over top of us. Four more followed in its wake.

"Get her out of here, Meta Knight!" Arthur said, Drawing his sword. I nodded, again grabbing Ivy's hand and pulling her away. I hear Sword and blade following, catching up soon after, the sounds of battle becoming distant even in my own sensitive ears.

"Now what? Are they going to follow us?" Blade nearly screamed

"If they're hunting from something then of course they're going to follow us. " I said, matter-of-factly.

"Sir, where are we going now?"

"The countryside. There's cliffs and terrain that's intricate enough that it will slow them down for a while." I said.

We didn't even set up camp. No, we just sat; squeeze together in a small cave none of those demon beasts would be able to spot. The rapid stomping of large feet outside did nothing for my nerves, or anyone else's, for that matter. When a large, hot gust of air out of demon beast's nostril covers us, the small squeak made by Blade had given us away, in came the claws, tearing the cave a part piece by pieces. We ducked out of the cavern, this time Blade volunteering, Sword by his side. I nodded, wishing them luck, and took off, every deity I knew of being prayed to for their safety.

We hadn't gotten far; in fact, I could still hear the battle of my Knaves on the far reaches of my earshot, and the last of the beasts had caught up. I shoved Ivy under me, slowly circling around in order to keep a good eye on the smoke clouds around us.

"Fight me, you coward!" I protested foolishly, brandishing Galaxia about quickly. He obeyed me, Stabbing one of his long red arms into the ground beside me, Just missing Ivy. He swung the arm, knocking me over into a large patch of grass. I landed flat on my back, the wind being knocked out of me. I gasped, sitting up.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, miss."

"I choose neither." She said.

"Bad choice." He said. "There's no hope for recue. I've already killed your brother, your godfather, those two foolish boys back there and now," he said, turning to me. He stabbed his cone-like arm into my shoulder, skimming the top of my heart. "Your boyfriend, too."

I heard her scream. And it was all I could do to keep from screaming as well. I gasped as he drpopped me off his claw and turned back to her. I felt no pain after a few moments, and gasped.

"Drugs?"

"What a smart man." He said, and then my life went into slow motion. I hear nothing, felt nothing, tasted nothing and smelled nothing. Right before my vision gave way I saw one last thing; I white headed boy, standing triumphantly, The aforementioned demon beast thwarted and slowly fading away as a cluster of polychrome pixel-like boxes.

I sighed in relief.

He had come back.


	16. Break

Sleepy eyes peered around the silent room, a habit that only recently dug its claws into Vincent. He didn't spot what he was looking for and it made him shoot up.

"Ivy? Ivy!" He said, throwing the blanket off of him. Pain split through him as he jumped off the bed. Great, he though, I blew a stitch. He ignored the pain and walked over to his godfather's bedside.

"Arthur! Arthur wake up!"

"Hmnn?"

"Arthur, Ivy's gone!"

"nnneeh- WHAT?" He said, sitting up as well.

"I'm going after her." He said, pulling on his shoes. "I have to."

"No, No, you're still hurt, I will."

"Arthur, no, I'm going. You can't stop me."

"Vince, lay back down. I'll get Ivy, just lay down. See, you're already broken the wound back open." Arthur said, Taking hold of his godson's arm.

"No!" Vince said, yanking his arm away. "You don't _belong _in our family. You're _not_ our family. You lied to us, to her, to my parents. I'm going to get my sister and _you can't stop me._"

It was silent as Vincent pulled on his second shoe. Arthur grabbed him again.

"Sit down. I won't hesitate to decapacitate you if you interfere." Arthur said. By this time, Meta Knight had already woken up and was watching them, as were Sword and Blade.

The motion was quick, fluent and powerful. It happened quicker than it seemed, too; Vincent flung his arm away from his godfather and with the other, simultaneously, swung and landed a punch on his nose that was so powerful it sent the man to his knees, clutching it in pain. Meta Knight, in instinct, ran to his leader and tried to assess the damage dealt as Vincent fled at full speed.

He ran through the town, clutching his aching stomach as he went, stopping abruptly to ask every person in town if they saw her pass. Most hadn't but a handful had sent him to the fields between wispy woods and the mayor's home. He ran as quickly as his feet could carry him, leaping the fence and getting to the direct center of the plain as he felt a third stitch pop, the second seemingly popped somewhere in town. He stumbled as he rain in mind-numbing pain, wanting nothing more that to see his sister again. He tripped on something that he found to be an upraised tree root, and felt another stitch pop. He cried out. He wouldn't stop here. He could see something, something that wasn't there before.

The hammer stood on its head, the pole raised to the sky. He trudged toward it, hopeful. It was a note, he saw, attached to the pole. It could only bring good news; maybe she had found some awesome pain killing herb out in the forest that would completely evaporate his pain. Yeah, that'd be nice, he thought. Really nice. He made it to the hammer, pulling the note off and supporting himself on the durable weapon.

"Hey. If you're reading this I'm long gone. I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. I've thought about it ever since the accident, and I know that if I were just stronger I wouldn't need anyone to protect me. I could do it by myself, and no-one would have to get hurt for me again. If I were stronger, my mom and dad would still be here and Vince wouldn't… Heh. That's not important. But Please, whoever reads this, please forgive me.

Vince, Arthur, I love you guys. Don't have too much fun without me, alright? I'll miss you.

Sword, Blade, stay out of trouble. And get your ass out in the courtyard and train for once! You're rusty. And not to mention you're terrible at fighting, too.

Everyone, please… Train more. I want to be really strong one day. Maybe one day we can all go out and beat Nightmare together. My shuttle'll be here soon so I'm going to have to cut this note short, but everyone, I love you. Remember that.

We'll meet again, one day. Everyone will meet again.

Be safe."

He held the note so tight it crumpled, his tears staining the ink. He heard footsteps from behind him, coming through the grass, but didn't look. He simply stared at the note, Sobbing. He'd failed his parents. He'd failed his sister and his brother and his family and his friends and he'd failed the world because to him nothing was more important than keeping that girl safe. He fell to his knees, clenching his gut and Crying out lowly though clenched teeth in pain and despair and just… broken sorrow. He wanted to scream for her, to call her back, but he knew it was useless. All he could do was lay there and grunt.

A hand held his shoulder.

"Vincent?"

He'd never gotten up quicker before. Arthur stood there, face bloody. He didn't hesitate, didn't look the man over. He just swung, just made contact.

"Go away, you… _You monster_!_ You_ did this to her! If _you_ hadn't come to earth, to _US_, She'd still be here! Your kind, your people used her like… Like she was nothing but a _resource_! _You _killed my parents! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" He said, Landing blow after blow. Arthur didn't block, didn't flinch or move. He just stood there, Just took it. Vince wised up, aiming, Punching for the Solar Plexus with fluidity. He hit it dead on, but the pain in his stomach was too great, too occupying. He shrank, holding the wound with both hands.

"She's gone."

-_enfin-_


End file.
